The Silence that Follows
by VanishMagic
Summary: Issei starts off as an eight-year-old boy who is living a fairytale life, till his fairytale turns into a supernatural nightmare. This is going to be a silent/dark Issei so consider yourself warned. The rating is for possible future lemons but idk. Cheers! Slight OPxIssei Isseixharem (no harem no DxD!) Stopped for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a story and while I know it is going to be terrible, I still wanted to write it because I like the Highschool DxD universe so much and there were just so many different directions you could take each of the characters. I have a few ideas for stories but I probably won't write them until I know how my writing is received, more importantly, if I should even keep writing. Anyway here is your first chapter of what I hope to make into a short story.**

The Silence that Follows

Life is a cruel ride filled with pain, joy and a whole lot of other emotions that don't always translate into words or don't translate well I should say. This is the story of one particular individual who has had his life turned upside down, inside out and then crushed by a multitude of different 'factions'. This is his struggle of recovering what was lost, is he strong enough to do so?

* * *

Issei Hyoudou is an eight year old boy in the town of Kuoh Japan, living with his mother and father, happily, however not for much longer.

"Issei, honey wake up, your breakfast is getting cold" his mother calls from the kitchen

"Hehe, he is only eight years old Helen, let him sleep, he has nothing to do anyways'" father laughs from the table as he is drinking his morning tea.

"That is exactly my point, he is eight years old he should at least be able to get out of bed by himself"

"What high standards you have for him" Thomas mumbles

"That's it", throwing the apron on the floor his mother storms up the stairs to the peacefully sleeping Issei.

* * *

*BOOM*

Issei wakes up to his bedroom door forcefully thrown open by none other than his already ticked off mother.

"Issei, out of bed now!" shouting "breakfast has been on the table for thirty minutes now, you are going to have to throw it in the microwave unless you want to eat cold food" with that, she promptly slammed the door shut and stomped down the stairs.

'Hmm it's not even 9 o'clock yet and I have already gotten on my mother's bad side' Issei thought as he grudgingly drug himself out of bed to start his morning routine.

' I'm only eight, what does she expect of me?' Issei pondered as he headed downstairs to meet his frustrated mother and quite amused father.

"Morning okasan, otosan"

"There is our little sleepy head, have some nice dreams Issei?" his father asked while putting down his newspaper.

" Ehh, not really, I don't really remember what I was dreaming about" Issei lied as he thought ' I can't tell them I was thinking about Irina all night, oooh I can't wait to see her today!'

"Issei, earth to kido?" his mother called, snapping him back to reality as she put his breakfast on the table before him.

"Huh, oh sorry I was just thinking about random stuff"

"Well try not to think so hard your food gets cold a second time, or else it won't be any good"

'Sheesh, my otosan really doesn't like it when people ignore her food. . .'

"So Issei, do you have any plans for today?" his father asked hoping he could spend some time with his son.

"Well, I was going to play with Irina at the park later, why?"

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could spend some time together and go fishing," his dad said "you could bring Irina too if she wants to come"

"Um, thanks, dad but I don't think Irina would want to go and we have been really looking forward to this for awhile, so maybe next weekend" he replied softly in order to not hurt his father's feelings. The truth is Issei had been looking forward to spending time with Irina for quite awhile now. When they did hang out it was for very short periods of time, and Irina had also mentioned that there was something she had wanted to tell him.

Issei had only just finished his breakfast when the doorbell rang.

'Hmm, I wonder who that could be at this hour' Issei's mother thought as she opened up the door, and found Issei's neighborhood friend, Irina, standing at the front door.

"Is Issei able to play today?" Irina asked cutely

Before his mother could answer she was almost knocked over by Issei as he ran towards the door.

" Hey, Irina I was just finishing breakfast" Issei turns to his mom, "ok well I'm going to play with Irina in the park for a few hours, bye!" just as he finished saying that he grabbed Irina's hand and ran out the front gate.

"Watch for cars while crossing the road, and be careful Issei!" his mother shouts while leaning out the door.

When Issei's mother finally shut the door and walked back into the kitchen she saw Thomas had still not left the table.

"You know if you keep babying him like that he will never grow up" smirked Thomas

"If you actually did something other than sit and read the newspaper in the morning Issei might be more motivated to get up in the morning" Helen quickly responded with a small amount of venom in her words.

"We all have our quirks, Helen"

* * *

Meanwhile with Issei and Irina

"Careful Irina you might fall" Issei warned as he saw where she was attempting to climb to.

"Relax I have done this before, you worry too much, besides if I do fall you will be there to catch me right?"

"Just be careful, I wouldn't want to see you get hurt"

"Ahh that's so sweaAAAAAAAAAH" Irina screamed as she lost her footing and was hanging from her hands.

"I-Issei I'm s-scared, please help" Irina cried with tears developing in her eyes

"I don't know what to do if I try to climb up the structure I might fall and not be able to save her, but if I try to catch her she might get herself hurt landing on me. . ." Issei thought for a moment and decided to try and catch her.

"It's ok Irina, I'm right here just let go," Issei said calmly

"I don't think I can do it Issei, it's too long a fall" then Irina looked down and saw Issei there below her, ready to catch her when she let go.  
Then she fell

"You were supposed to catch me Issei, however, you do make a pretty comfy cushion, hehe" Irina giggled as she landed on Issei who stumbled as he held his arm out.

"Pl… get of. me Irina" Issei mumbled as she was forcing the air out of his lungs.

"I think I'm going to stay right here" she teased as she felt him trying to move her off.

"Your . . . to . . . heavy" he wheezed as he continued to struggle underneath her.

"You now it's mean to tell a girl she is fat right Issei?" she continued to tease him.

'Oh I am in so much trouble' Issei was thinking until he was interrupted by a hug.

"Thank you though for saving me, it was really sweet," Irina said as her cheeks turned a light pinkish color.

"That's what friends are for right, hey we should probably start heading back, it getting dark out" Issei noted.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is kind of a setup chapter, it gives Issei some goody goody memories to look back on. Next chapter the tags will make more sense and hopefully, I can do this story justice.** **Side note, authors notes and things of that nature will always be on the bottem from now on, I never liked them at the top, it interupts the reading. I figured since this is the start of the story this would be an ok exception.** ** **Cya peeps!** **


	2. Chapter 2

As Issei and Irina were walking back from the park, Irina stopped and looked up to see a shooting star.

"Hey, Issei quick make a wish," she said as she pointed up to the passing scene.

He turned to see it before it disappeared and thought 'I hope nothing ever changes, this is how life should be'

"So, what did you wish for?" Irina asked looking at her friend with curiosity.

"For the world to keep spinning" he joked "come on we are almost home, I would hate to have your parents worry about you".

They continued their walk with small conversations about nothing important, however, Irina was still wondering about what was it that Issei really wished for.

* * *

(Issei bringing Irina to her house)

"Well thank you for the day Issei, I had fun," Irina says as she opens the door to let herself in.

"Can't wait to do it again sometime" Issei replies before leaving the porch and heading back to his house. As he walked in the front door he remembered there was something that Irina wanted to tell him.

'Ah well, it couldn't have been that important if she forgot about it too' he thought as he opened up the door to his own house. When he shut the door and turned around he was faced with one very angry parent.

"Where have you been, you do realize that it is after dark and dinner was on the table thirty minutes ago?!" his mother yelled as she saw her son come into the house.

Issei noticed she looked a little flustered with her apron hanging to one side and her normally kept black hair, loose around her shoulders.

'Jeez I made her worry about me again' Issei thought as he took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. A muffled "sorry" was heard from him as he walked passed his mother.

Food was always a touchy subject at the Hyoudou household, especially when it came time to eat it. Heaven help you if declined to eat a part of the dish that was served at that time. If you declined to eat dinner entirely you were royally screwed, so Issei knowing that he already had at least two strikes against him treaded carefully as he sat down at the table. The first thing he noticed and knew immediately that he was doomed, was the kale. **(A/N: kale is a nasty form of lettuce, it tastes terrible.)**

'I'm just going to shove it down, not going to think about it' Issei thought as he looked over to his father and saw him struggling to eat it as well. 'Well, at least I'm not alone in this fight'.

After successfully getting through dinner without an episode Issei started to get up from the table but was stopped by his mother.

" Issei you've finished already? Would you like some more?" his mother asked politely

'Damn so close' he thought as he turned and faced his mother "No I'm full but thank you for dinner" he replied politely trying to stay on her good side.

"Oh well, alright make sure you wash up before you tuck in for the night hun"

"Good night okasan, otosan," Issei said as he hurriedly climbed up the stairs.

Once Issei was showered and in his pajamas, he got into bed and started to reminisce about the day.

'Hmm today wasn't bad, got to hang with Irina and spend some time away from my parents, plus I got to help Irina when she was in trouble, kind of like a damsel in distress hehe' Issei smirked as he relived that moment through his memories. 'Well, there are worse ways it could have ended' Those were his last thoughts as he drifted off into a soundless sleep.

* * *

*Bang*

Issei shot up from his bed at the loud noise. He looked over towards his dresser, searching for his alarm clock. Seeing that it was past midnight, his thoughts wandered as to what could be going on downstairs. While making his way to the door he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of glass breaking and a scream.

He sped down the stairs only to yelp in pain as he ran across the broken glass on the floor.

"Damn that hurts' complained Issei as he looked at the fresh blood coming out of his feet. The pain was soon washed away as he looked up to see his mother on the floor . . . not moving.

"Mom?" Issei questioned with tears forming in his eyes "MOM" he yelled louder hoping for some sign of life. As he reached for her hair he noticed that her usually brown hair had a reddish tint. Blood.

Blood.

'What happened, why is she hurt. . .' so many things were running through his little mind until a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Oh thank heaven you are alright, I thought they had taken you and ' his dad stopped mid sentence as he saw what laid before him covered in blood.

"No, no NOOOOO, those damn angels they will pay for what they have done" Thomas vowed, still staring at his wife on the floor. Issei was still in shock, even more so now that his father burst in crying and dressed in what looked like priest robes, holding something that looked an awful lot like a lightsaber.

"What is going on" Issei cried looking at his father for answers.

"I promised your mother that I would put my old life behind me, but it seems fate had different ideas in mind." his dad then stood up but then felt a sharp pain at his side. Looking down, his robe had a half circle hole, the size of a softball missing. The flesh beneath it gone as well. He collapsed as blood left his body in irreplaceable amounts.

"Run *cough* Issei"

Again Issei stood dumbfounded at what had just transpired. His mother lay before him in a pool of her own blood, that was now mixing with his father's own fresh supply. He surveyed the scene in front of him with no emotion, no conscious thought but one, 'why?'. He was too busy staring to notice the hooded figure that was coming from the other room.

"Ah, well now our little exorcist problem is taken care of," said the man who had previously stayed quiet thinking his job was done.

Issei, hearing the new voice recoiled to the corner, knowing that this man was responsible for his parent's deaths.

"What do we have here, I missed one. Oh well better make it quick" as the man raised his right hand a blue light started to form just beyond his fingertips.

"Why" mumbled Issei as the light got brighter, "why did you do this to my family!" he nearly shouting, his anger overcoming his rational self.

"So the mouse decides to speak, well I'm sure this is all really confusing, so let me help you out"

"I am Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, and originally I came here to recruit your exorcist Father, however, your mother got in the way and well, you can see how that turned out" The man, now named Dohnaseek sighed "Say your prayers kid" finishing the sentence, the blue ball of light reshaped itself into a spear.

Then faster than his eye could see, Issei was stabbed.

"What *cough*, how . ." his last words before the blood coming out his mouth prevented speech.

Thump. Issei's body hits the floor landing in his mother's now drying pool of blood.

"This could have gone better, know that if it wasn't for your father, none of this would have happened".

The last Issei saw of him was a pile of black feathers floating where the fallen angel once stood.

'I am dying, my parents are dead, I have nothing anymore.' At his last moments, this was all he could think of was the tragedy in front of him. 'Perhaps it's for the best'

He closed his eyes, accepting his fate, waiting for his last breath to end the suffering.

Until he heard another new voice, he opened his eyes to see a woman kneeling over him.

"Hey there little guy, what is it you desire?" she asked with her piercing green eyes staring intently at his crippled form.

'What is it that I want most in this moment . . . My parents?' he thought first but then shook it away as a greater sorrow was revealed. 'Pain so much pain, then death,. . . that is what I want and end to this suffering.' he thought. Issei spit on the ground before him, removing some of the blood piling up in his mouth, he mumbled: "end my suffering".

Those green grew bigger at the eight year old's words. "Fine but it will come at a cost," she said before she grabbed his neck and snapped it like a twig, then dropping his body to the floor as if she discarded trash.

'I hate dealing with kids, however, his will was most certainly broken. . .' the green eyes lit up for a moment while the woman thought out her plan. 'Yes, he could be of use to us'.

The woman turned around to face the boy again only now she had two pairs of bat wings that stretched out from her back revealing her true self. She placed the eight pawn pieces on his chest and started to chant.

"In the name of the Old Satan Faction, I Chloe Leviathan call to Issei Hyoudou. Hear my command.

Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm, rise once more as my demon servant rejoice for you have been given a new life!"

An orange magic circle, with the crest of the Old Satan Faction, formed under Issei as the pieces fused with his body signaling the return of his soul.

Suddenly Issei was awake, well conscious really, and the last thing he heard before he slipped into sleep was this:

"Now you live for me"

* * *

 **So, how am I doing so far? First some clarification: Issei's dad was an excorsist, yeah I didn't really give much thought to it, I will mostlikly come back to this chapter and change it so it fits better. Secondly there is Chloe Leviathan, she is sister to Katerea Leviathan. Issei is going to be brought up in the Old Satan Faction so it's going to be a bit different on how he meets Rias and the gang, but that will happen a few chapters from now, (two if my ideas pan out). Anyway, I hope you are enjoying it, and if not tell me what I could be doing better/differently. Cya peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Thwack*

The whistle of a whip echoed off the cellar's stone walls. Issei had been revived eight years ago and born into new life as a devil in the 'servitude' of Chloe Leviathan. Servant is being generous for the amount of torture Issei went through during the first few years and the many years that followed.

*Thwack*

"Ah the sound of leather against flesh, never have my ears heard such a wondrous noise." Chloe laughed as she stared down at the bloody, bruised back of a 16-year-old Issei.

'Hello, did you hear me? earth to swine!" she yelled as she recoiled the whip once more, itching to swing it again.

"That's enough Chloe, any more and our healers won't have anything left to heal," said the man who was previously mute in the corner, occasionally taking a sip of wine.

"If you damage him beyond repair then we will have no clue as to how the evil pieces react without a king"

"Fine, but he is still my servant Shalba" Chloe sighed as she lowered her whip, "you there, heal him up so he is ready for his next session." pointing to a girl no older than twelve, with black hair and a face that had been marked by the numerous beatings she went through.

Issei was still breathing when the young girl had gone to check his pulse and start the healing process, she figured him losing consciousness was the only way to block out the pain.

Issei could still hear though, he listened knowing never to speak for fear of getting punished in excessive amounts, though some would already consider the torture he goes through excessive.

* * *

'Well at least it's over for today' Issei thought as he slowly regained his consciousness. He had barely spoken since the day of his death and the few words he did, were the screams of him pleading for the torture to end.

Issei, after taking in his surroundings once again noticed the little girl with the iron anklet shackled around her foot, preventing her from escaping. She looked over to him for a minute waiting for an acknowledgment he was conscious.

Issei nodded his head in her direction, as this had become the custom for him giving his thanks. He could do not much else with his arms shackled to the wall and his feet tied behind him, making him look like a bloodied, kneeling version of Christ on the cross.

"I heard they found another 'servant', Shalba said they were bringing him in soon" the girl was hoping to get Issei to talk, she had tried many times over the last couple of years to no avail.

He may have looked dead on the outside but in his mind, he was a twisted mess of confusion anger and sorrow. However, anger was the most prominent of the three, anger towards those who imprisoned him here to this crappy existence.

'Why couldn't I have just died?' Issei thought but then remembered what transpired that night.

'Right, I did die, she killed me, only to steal my soul and torture me for her pleasure.'

The girl could see the hate in his eyes clear as day in the dimly lit room, she hoped that anger wasn't the only thing that existed in him anymore.

"I will get you out of here, I swear it" she vowed, she had made the same promise after healing him after his daily beatings.

In the beginning, it gave him hope, but after hearing it so many times years, in fact, the vow meant nothing anymore. To Issei, it became part of the routine, get woken up by a slap/ punch to the face depending on who was to torture him that day. Get force fed the leftovers from the day before, then a torture session for what seemed like hours on end or until he couldn't feel it anymore. Whichever came first. Then the girl healed him and said her vow.

"Well isn't that curious, here I was going to come down to grab the fake devil for bath time and I find a much more interesting scene instead." Chloe squealed with joy as if she had gotten a new play to toy with.

Chloe continued down the stairs, laughing under her breath. The girl was now shivering in fear as she knew that whatever was to come next would involve pain and an excruciating amount of it.

Chloe stopped right in front of the girl and kneeled down, so she could stare into the eyes of an obviously scared little girl.

"It's cute really, that you want to save him," She began, still glaring intently as if trying to read her thoughts. " you should be more worried about yourself, once I tell Shalba that you're planning on escaping".

The girl's eyes got as big as walnuts, and her shivering stopped almost completely only to be replaced by the look of pure dread on her scared face. The last time she acted out she was only fed enough food to remain alive, in a constant state of hunger. She remembered the words Shalba spoke to her as he gave her the first full plate of food she had seen in a great while.

* * *

Flashback

"It's a shame to have to do this to you, you were always so obedient, why must you curse us so?" he smirked with his usual arrogance. He leaned down, and pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering in her ear so only she could hear. "Next time food won't be the only thing you will be missing" he whispered as he backed up and kicked the platter of food across the stone floor.

End

* * *

The girl still shivered from the memory. She tried to forget about those words and just obey the commands of her captors. She was so lost in her thoughts of fear that she failed to notice the magic circle that lit up the room.

"Ah, why must we always meet on unpleasant terms, Chloe?" Shalba spoke as he emerged from the magic circle.

"Sorry to disturb you Shalba, but your plaything has made an interesting declaration" Chloe Spoke in an irritated tone.

"Oh, and what did our young maiden do now?" Shalba questioned as he poured a glass of wine, waiting for his subordinate to elaborate.

"She vowed to help Issei escape"

There was a moment of silence before Shalba decided to speak.

"Oh did she now?" turning serious and forgoing his normal arrogance. "Have I not been a decent host?" he said as he stood up and sauntered over to where the girl was pinned to the wall by Chloe.

"You wish to leave?" he questioned looking down at her.

The girl knew there was no right answer so she answered to the truth of the matter with a mumbled "yes".

"Very well" as he snapped his fingers the shackles dissolved into particles. "You're free to do as you please" Shalba smirked and turned back to Issei who, hearing all of this knew that whatever was coming next wasn't something he wanted to watch so he let his head hang low.

The girls first thought was she could leave, yet something in the back of her mind told her to run while she could, there was a part of her that wanted to help Issei.

She ran over to him and started to remove the rope.

Issei looked up to see the girl struggling with the rope around his ankles, the movement to the right of his eyes dragged his gaze to see Shalba get up and slowly make his way behind the young girl. The girl looked up to see Issei staring back at her with sorrow filled eyes, his entire face screamed 'I'm sorry'.

When Shalba was directly behind her and the girl could feel his presence, he flared his aura enough to create a ball of demonic energy that he then fired through the girl's chest.

Her mouth opened before she died to let out a scream that never came, eternally trapped with an expression of pain sewn across her face.

"And thus a maggot dies" Shalba sighs as he lowers his hand and turns to walk away when something unexpected catches his eye. A magic circle forms at the top of the stairwell and a very burnt guard crawls out

"My lord, we have been found *cough*" his last words before he choked on his own blood, dying.

"Well isn't this quite the surprise . . . Sirzechs" Shalba sighed as two figures emerged from a second magic circle.

"Shalba you are hereby under arrest for threatening the peace of the underworld" the red haired man proclaimed while looking over the sight before him. "By the fourMaous. . . Shalba what have you done!" Sirzechs shouted, looking at the deceased young girl before the very broken Issei.

* * *

Issei was very much awake now, seeing what transpired before him seemed to jumpstart his humanity somewhat, not that there was much left after the years of abuse he endured and finally caved into. The most noticeable thing was the dead girl in front of him, he didn't care for her like she did for him, he couldn't care anymore, that section of his being was ripped out over endless hours of torture.

Issei looked up again, seeing what looked like a magical light show being performed before his bloodshot eyes.

* * *

"You will not best me you false Maou, how dare you take the name of Lucifer!" Shalba yelled as he flared his aura attempting to force the Maou to back down.

"You have violated our customs Shalba Beelzebub, for that alone, you will face judgment," Sirzechs said as he raised his left hand, and prepared to fire a ball of demonic energy.

*BOOM*

As the smoke cleared Shalba could be seen with his hands raised forming a protective demonic circle.

"Ha, judgement you say," she snickered as he prepared to fire an attack of his own. "I shall give judgment to those who abandoned the old customs!" Shalba shouted, launching his own mass of energy.

Sirzechs opened his hand and from it, a deep red aura, crimson almost, flowed out and swirled until it formed a circular wall of magic. When Shalba's attack hit the wall, it evaporated into nothingness.

'So this is the Power of Destruction, which gave him the label as an ultimate class devil' Shalba thought as he backed up a few steps.

"Hmm, before I take my leave, tell me, how did you know where to find us?" Shalba asked as he mentally started to prepare a teleportation circle.

"For awhile now Ajuka has been trying to track those evil pieces you stole a few years back, and only moments ago, a number of those pieces flared in power, alerting him to their location"

'So my manipulation of their accursed system is my undoing' Shalba thought as he prepared to teleport.

"Well it has been a pleasure Sirzechs, but I'm afraid I must take my leave" he laughed, slipping back into his usual arrogance, with the snap of his fingers the ground started to shake.

"Shalba what have you done," Sirzechs asked as he struggled to maintain his balance.

He raised his right hand and shot a ball of destruction in Shalba's direction only to have it fly right through the spot he was previously standing. The ball continued, hitting the wall and adding to the amount of rubble that now filled the room.

"Sirzechs we must leave immediately," the woman with pewter gray hair, wearing a maid outfit sternly said as she motioned to the rubble falling from the ceiling.

"Grayfia, we need to take them with us" Sirzechs pointed to the unconscious form of Chloe and the seemingly dead body of Issei laying on the floor. As the woman now named Grayfia dragged Chloe into the teleportation circle she prepared, Sirzechs went over to check on the unconscious Issei.

'I could have sworn he was chained to the wall before' Sirzechs thought as he kneeled down to pick him up. 'One of the blasts must have broken the shackles' he pondered as he walked into the magic circle and the four of them disappeared in a flash of red light.

* * *

Grayfia had teleported them to Sirzechs office in the devil's capital city of Lilith.

"Grayfia, would you please take her to one of the empty rooms and place a confinement seal on it, thank you," Sirzechs said as he placed issei down on a chair in his office. "Ajuka is going to need to see this".

Sirzechs took a step back to look at Issei, looking at his bruised body and countless scars.

'Just what all did they put you through' he thought, but he already knew the answer.

Hell

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it, chapter three as promised. It took me a little bit longer than I would have liked, But I finished it anyway. I got a request for longer chapters, just to give a scale: ch1 was 1100 words, ch2 was 1600 and this one is 2100 words. I'm still trying to figure out this whole writing thing so bare with me if this story doesn't follow the standard chapter length. This chapter may feel a little rushed, it does for me at least, so I will probably come back through and clean it up a bit. Anyway, if you have any clarification questions or possible input for the story, I would love to hear it. Till then, Cya peeps!**

 **Edit: I changed his age from 15 to 16, because that would mean he is in the same class as Koneko, which wouldn't work.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sirzechs was sitting in his office, hands clasped together raised to his forehead. His elbows resting on the desk in front of him, he was deep in thought. Well until a knock on the door interrupted his pondering. Sensing his friend's presence, he sat upright and asked the man to come in.

"Come in Ajuka, so what did you find?" Sirzechs questioned as he began rubbing his temples, trying to remove the built up stress over the situation.

"I took a look at the boy as you asked and honestly, I have very little in the form of words that would ease your mind," The man named Ajuka said as he folded his green, shin length cloak, allowing him to sit down in the chair across from Sirzechs. "Serafall has some of the best people helping him, but some of that damage" Ajuka paused, as he pointed at his head, "simply may never be repaired" he finished, leaning back into the chair.

Nodding in understanding, Sirzechs approached the topic that was troubling him greatly.

"What of the Evil pieces, how are they reacting without a king," he asked as the evil piece system was the cornerstone of the Maou's new rule.

"For the moment it seems to act as any evil piece would, reincarnating the host into a devil, however, I will have to wait until he wakes up, but it is possible he has a sacred gear," Ajuka said still thinking about everything he had learned from the boy. "Since he is a devil, reincarnated with the evil piece system, the system will basically treat him as a free piece"

Sirzechs sighed as he came to the same conclusion, "yes I thought about that as well, however, let's wait until he has recovered some before we push him into the world." he said as he finished until another thought crossed his mind.

"A devil reincarnated unlike any have before, without a house or allegiance. . . this could cause trouble"

They both sat in a rough silence thinking over what was said until Sirzechs broke it saying,

"This is troublesome that the Old Satan faction has decided to try something as bold as this" Sirzechs said as he looked over towards his friend, "Shalba attempting to revive humans, in order for his factions numbers to rise. . . this could pose a threat to us".

Ajuka scowled as he disliked the thought of his creation being used with such destructive goals.

"It bothers me that the evil piece system has capabilities were outside of my knowledge," he said as he looked back into Sirzechs gazing eyes. "The fact that Shalba used those evil pieces he stole to reincarnate someone against their will, it goes against the system!"

Sensing the anger rolling off his friend he attempted to calm the situation.

"I understand you're angry about your pieces being stolen and upset at the current situation," he said, then turned solemn for a second saying, "I am too".

"I don't think you do!" Ajuka stood from his chair shouting, paused and then turned toward the window that overlooked the market square.

"Every single piece that was in that set was a mutation piece," Ajuka said as Sirzechs eyes widened at the new information. "I crafted them all myself"

Sirzechs was silent for a moment, thinking about what this could mean for the underworld

'If this kid was revived using eight mutation pawn pieces, just how powerful is he. . ." Sirzechs wondered

"The power of eight pawn pieces is in the hands of a kid roughly in his teens who has been brutally tortured for a good chunk of his life," Sirzechs said in a cautionary tone.

"We must be wary of who he allies himself with"

"I agree, however, I may have an idea about that."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sitri domain, Serafall Leviathan was watching Issei's chest rise and fall from the observation window, in the hospital hall.

"He is going to be ok doctor, right?" Serafall asked with sadness filled syllables.

The man beside her pushed up his glasses and turned to face her.

"There are a few ways I could answer that" he tensed up as he saw the tears building in her eyes.

"In all honesty, I don't know if he will be fine" he returned his sight to his patient lying on the bed behind the glass. "He has an accumulation of bruises, years worth, most of which never healed properly. He has numerous improperly healed broken bones, and that's just the physical damage, who knows what kind of state his mind is in. Then to top it all off, he has eight mysterious evil pieces inside of him doing who knows what. (the doctor wasn't told they were mutation pieces, it was on a need to know basis). The doctor looked down, not wanting to face the truth of the matter and mumbled just loud enough for Serafall to hear, "I have no idea if we can save him, I'm not sure if there is enough left inside to be saved, I'm sorry." The doctor's last words before he left Serafall to think over his words while staring at the kid, who brought tears to her eyes.

'Curse those devils, why could they do something this mean to a sweet boy like this' she thought as the fury she was holding back was starting to overcome her previously calm appearance.

"Ah Shalba, if I ever get my hands on you, I'm going to smack you all the way to heaven!" she shouted startling the passing nurses and others in the hospital.

Once her frustration cleared some, she noticed those staring and quickly apologized for the outburst. However, she didn't notice that in her outburst she slammed her magical girl staff into the floor, cracking it.

"Oops," She said cutely, removing the staff from where it was embedded in the floor.

She looked up to check if people had stopped staring, they hadn't. She did notice that they weren't staring directly at her, turning her head so she could look in the same direction she noticed immediately what their eyes were fixed on. She looked at the now thrashing form of Issei, moving as if he had a seizure, he was soundlessly screaming in pain.

Doctors and nurses flooded into the room past Serafall and blocking her view. She wanted to stay, to make sure he was ok but she knew that she should report to Sirzechs of the situation change."

"They will pay for this" She mumbled as she teleported in a blue flash, leaving little ice crystals on the window from where her hand once pressed the glass moments ago.

The doctors come to the conclusion that he is traped in his own mind, and were at a loss of what to do.

* * *

Inside Issei's head, he was reliving a particularly humiliating session with his captors.

Issei was leaned up against the cold cellar wall, trying to catch some shut-eye before his captors decided to let out their frustrations on him. He stopped trying to doze when he heard the latch on the cellar door flip up, allowing the old wooden door to swing open, revealing the outline of a very feminine figure. As the woman skipped down the stairs, she started to hum. Issei recognized the voice immediately as the sound bounced off the stone walls. She walked over to Issei and stopped in front of him, kneeling down for Issei to see the sadistic smile of Chloe cover his view.

"I see you're awake," She said smiling, then proceeded to undo his restraints.

He had still not answered her as the last seal was removed, allowing his body to fall towards the floor, becoming a crumpled mess.

"Come on get up," she said obviously annoyed that she was going to have to drag him. "I have something special planned for tonight, but first you need to get cleaned up."

As she lifted him up the stairs, dragging him behind her, Issei's eyes widened some hearing that he was getting 'washed'.

Normally a bath consisted of water gushing out of a high-pressure hose used for cleaning the grape barrels. It was a short walk up the cellar stairs and then a few more steps across a mildly cold tile floor, till he was thrown out a door onto a patch of artificial grass. Even with the sack over his head, he knew they had already passed the door that led to the hose. Issei was guided by Chloe up a set of stairs followed by a short walk till Issei could feel she stopped. He heard the click of a door handle turning, shortly after he was pulled towards the sound and heard the door shut behind him.

The first thing Issei realized, even before the sack was taken off, was the almost forgotten sense of warmth against the soles of his feet,

Carpet

Chloe lifted the sack from Issei's head and stepped behind him, letting him take in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, her bedroom.

He started to shiver as what little warmth the carpet gave him, left his body only to be replaced with an increasing amount of fear.

While Issei shivered in place, too afraid to move, Chloe's sadistic smile grew wider as she saw how much control she had over him.

* * *

Back, in reality, the doctors were looking over Issei with mixed levels of confusion. He had gone from resting peacefully, to what could only be described as a violent coma. The doctors were positive that his condition had everything to do with what was happening inside his mind, but they had no way of helping him with it. Now the boy was shivering as if he was cold but those who had seen it before could tell that the boy was shivering in fear.

* * *

Sirzechs and Ajuka were talking calmly about matters relating to the underworld when a magical circle appeared in the room, coming from it a very teary eyed Maou.

"Serafall, what's the matter" Sirzechs noticing the saddened face and watery eyes of his fellow Maou.

She didn't reply and ran over to Ajuka, looked sternly at him for a sec and swung her staff at his head, shouting "Ajuka you better fix him this instant, he has been through enough as it is!"

He was unprepared for the attack and was smacked hard enough to leave a mark. "What happened Serafall, why would you hit me?" Ajuka said, puzzled as to what could have made such a drastic change in her personality.

"Something is wrong with the boy," she said then turning to Sirzechs making a scowling face, "you told me to report if anything changed in his condition, well it has"

The three teleported to the hospital almost instantly, but not before SIrzechs had a chance to look at Ajuka who returned his worried gaze.

* * *

Back in Issei's nightmare, he had been dragged into the bathroom, with Chloe instructing him to remove his torn shirt and pants. When he was naked she told him to take a shower, pointing to where the soap was and instructing him on how to change the water temperature. He just stared at her trying to figure out the meaning behind all this.

"Don't expect me to wash you," she said then thought about it a second and said "Unless you want me to" she smiled, her face full of mischievous intent.

* * *

There was no more room to fit people in Issei's hospital room, between three Maous, a handful of doctors and some nurses who were attempting to change bandages on the still shivering boy.

"What happened," Sirzechs said as he turned to the five doctors who were discussing the situation.

"Our best guess is that he is in a coma of sorts" one of them spoke out. "It's possible that his memories are playing like flashbacks, and he is reliving those memories." Another said while they nodded in agreement.

"Well is there anything we can do?" Sirzechs asked worried of what was to come of the boy.

"I may have a solution to that" Ajuka said as he finished analyzing the evil pieces. "It may be possible to wake him by using the evil pieces as a defibrillator of sort."

Everyone looked at him confused as to what he was suggesting, till one of the doctors realized what he was doing and asked: "You're going to try to jump start his brain?"

"Kind of, not going to jump start it more like run interference, to try and disrupt his current state," Ajuka said as he prepared to a magic circle over the heart of Issei. He prepared to send a decent amount of power into the evil pieces but stopped when he saw Issei start to struggle. It was hard to tell if it was from what he was experiencing or from the power that was entering his body, regardless nurses and doctors tried to hold him down while Ajuka did his magic.

* * *

Chloe had finished drying Issei and herself off from there bathe where she teased him to no end. She smiled at the thought of what was to come next. Chloe started to walk out the bathroom until she noticed Issei wasn't following her, she went back and grabbed his hand and tugged, indicating for him to follow her. She led him to the bed where she pushed him on the bed covers.

Issei could only guess as to what was coming when she led him to the bed and then tossed him on top of it.

"You ready?" Chloe asked as she dropped the towel that was previously covering her naked form. She had a rather nice hourglass figure, a large bust, and a nicely rounded rear, but Issei was too focused on the ravenous smile that took up the majority of her falsely innocent face.

'This is going to be fun' the thought as she licked her lips. Without warning, she pounced.

* * *

Ajuka was concentrating as he sent pulse after pulse into the screaming teen. He was getting worried as to how much power his body could absorb before it shut down. Serafall was openly crying now, seeing how much more abuse his body had to be put through, even if it was for his own good. It made Sirzechs uncomfortable, but he knew this was possibly the only way to help the boy.

"I'm not sure we should keep doing this Ajuka, he has been through enough" Sirzechs said as he removed himself from the sidelines. "We will just have to find another way"

Ajuka sighed and quit sending power into Issei, got up and was about to leave when Serafall gasped, gathering the group's attention.

*groan*

"He's . . . awake" Sirzechs said, shocked that the boy had awoken after so much pain.

Issei was looking back at them with fear in his eyes as he wasn't sure of what kind of situation he was in, till he saw the man Shalba called Sirzechs at the foot of the bed.

'Where am I?' Issei thought as he started to look around the room noticing the many people that occupied it. He was trying to remember what all happened but was frustrated that he couldn't remember how he ended up here. He was interrupted when a man with a stethoscope came over and kneeled down on the right side of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Issei looked over at him and was immediately frightened, he hadn't heard those words in a long time, when he had it usually meant something terrible had happened. Issei's empty eyes stared back for a moment longer until his body recoiled on its own, now an automatic response.

Those in the room stiffened as they saw how he reacted, Sirzechs while not approaching him he asked: "What is your name?". It had just dawned on them they had no idea who this boy was.

* * *

 **A/N: Well it's been a few days, sorry, real life happened and I got busy. Anyway, Issei is now out of the torture zone, everything that follows will likely be his road to recovery with a few exceptions. Writing the personalities of the Maous was difficult, its hard to put the analytical voice of Ajuka and the child-like personality of Serafall in writing, so I don't think they are done very well. there was supposed to be a smallish lemon in this chapter but I just don't think I'm competent enough to write it like it needs to be written. Anyway hope you liked it, review if you feel up to it. Cya peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5

Moments of silence passed as Sirzechs waited for an answer. Noticing how frustrated the teen was still, he tried to change the atmosphere.

Looking at the doctors and other hospital personnel he said: "leave us, we need to speak with him alone".

While very much annoyed, the doctors obliged, the last one out left addressing the Maous "If anything changes in his condition, we won't hesitate to enter" he then shut the door, leaving the three Maous with a confused but mostly scared teen.

"I first wanted to apologize for everything that has happened to you and wish that I could have known about you sooner," Sirzechs said as he cleared the silence from the room. "Ah shame on me, let me introduce myself and my companions, this is Ajuka Beelzebub" before it occurred to him, Issei had jumped out of the bed, and put his back to the opposing corner of the room from Ajuka.

'I should have thought about how he might react' Sirzechs mentally cursed Shalba for torturing this boy. He then thought about how to introduce Serafall, as her name would undoubtedly cause the same reaction.

"If it wasn't for him wouldn't have been able to rescue you," Sirzechs said as he noticed Issei relax some, not enough to remove himself from the corner.

Ajuka didn't know what to make of the situation, the boy's problem was in an area of science he wasn't familiar with. His analytical mind couldn't understand how someone could basically revert to their primal instincts, which was what he saw in this boy. He first saw fear, the fact that with every word spoken the boy visibly shivered as if the syllables were foreign to him, and analyzing deeper Ajuka saw his need to survive, while that was virtually gone, the fact he leaped to the corner, putting his back against the wall was proof that it still existed to some degree. Knowing he could do nothing, he simply nodded his head in greeting and continued to look at the boy, just as the boy was focused on him.

Sirzechs paused as he looked over at his friend's stiff form. This was very unlike the the Ajuka he knew, he made a mental note to ask him later.

"This is Serafall, she is a Maou as is Ajuka and myself, speaking of which, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer."

Upon hearing the name Lucifer, Issei dropped to his knees, placed his hands on the ground before Sirzechs, a deep bow on the floor, the ultimate show of submissiveness.

Sirzechs frowned as he looked over Issei, but it was Serafall who had the greatest reaction, she started to cry.

It was barely audible, no louder than a whisper but all three of the Maous were saddened when they heard him say:

"Master"

Both Ajuka and Sirzechs were shocked, for different reasons, but it was Serafall's reaction that truly surprised them. She leaped across the room, silent enough for Issei to not hear, he noticed her when she lifted him off the ground and pulled him into a tight embrace, softly crying into his shoulder.

It was now Issei's turn to be shocked, here was a woman who he had never met, who was superior to him, and she was hugging him, even crying on him. His mind was burning for answers, he thought he had done everything right, he stayed away from them, he bowed he had followed everything he had been taught yet she was hugging him? None of it made any sense.

' **Relax** '

Issei paused as he was just about to wrap his arms around the woman, he looked up above Serafall in the direction of Sirzechs and Ajuka, to see who spoke.

' **You won't find me out there partner'**

Issei broke from Serafalls arms, then looked around the room a moment before setting his gaze on the floor, an attempt to focus his thoughts. In his frenzied panic, he failed to notice the hurt he caused Serafall until that look changed to one of curiosity.

'Who's there?' Issei thought as he probed his consciousness, looking for any sign of the voice inside his head.

' **Since we are finishing up introductions, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Welsh dragon emperor, the dragon that stole the principle of domination from God, I am Ddraig** '

Issei visibly flinched as his thoughts singed with red flames Ddraig had released giving his introduction some dramatic flare.

' **I first want to say how sorry I am'** Ddraig began as he exchanged his roaring voice to a much somber tone. **'I sat and watched as you were . . .'** he paused as he knew there was no allotment of words that would amount to the loss his partner had suffered. Ddraig recomposed himself and finished with **'I have never been so powerless in my existence'**

What little remained of Issei's mind frantically trying to piece together everything that had transpired before him, there was a dragon in his head talking about the past, three people in front of him in the present that he couldn't understand. . . this lead him to think about the future.

'What does this entail?' he thought as everything now seemed so foreign until he felt something familiar, something that was always present, fear. For a second everything seemed to quiet down, his thoughts dispersed as he mentally curled into a ball, shielding himself from the rest of his thoughts. But for a second he felt something he thought he lost, a feeling he buried with his humanity, anger.

* * *

Moments before

The three Maous backed away from Issei and just looked at him, now it was not just Ajuka studying him with analytical eyes, the three of them along with a handful of doctors who peered in through the window were all looking at Issei's still body. Sirzechs noticed the boy's eyes twitched as if confused then felt the rooms temperature drop., what followed was the immense amount of pressure that caught the Maous off guard. However as suddenly it had started, the room was back to normal, and Issei was still staring at the floor, concentrating on something that was beyond what they could see.

' **They can't hear me** ' Ddraig said as he attempted to distract the boy from his bombardment of thoughts, ' **unless I want them too** '

Issei still not used to having someone speaking inside his head was paralyzed in both his physical position and in his mind. There were people staring at him on both the outside and inside, this frightened him greatly. Trying to find some reason in all of this, Issei did what he always did, he lied to himself. ' I'm starting to create voices in my head' Issei concluded as he tried to cling to the one section of his sanity he thought the pain hadn't reached, his mindscape.

' **I am not a figure of your Imagination'** Ddraig said as he was finding it increasingly frustrating to reason with his host, ' **here let me prove it to you** '. Then, there was nothing.

Issei was pulled from his mind as Sirzechs gently shook him. "Hey, are you alright?" Sirzechs asked looking for any sign of acknowledgment, "you haven't said a word since you woke up"

Sirzechs paused as he felt a low hum of power enter the room, though this was different than the surge they felt before, that was born of rage and was uncontrollable, this felt _old,_ restrained but most definitely dangerous. Sirzechs looked to his fellow Maous, seeing if they felt the curious new pressure that seemed to pour from the boy and fill the room. As he took a step back from Issei he noticed a dull green light centered on the boys left hand.

'No . . . it can't be' Sirzechs thought as he took a step closer and was suddenly blinded by red light.

" **Are you convinced now!?"**

Issei refocused his eyes, and his sight was pulled to a deep red gauntlet that covered his hand and a good portion of his forearm. As he was looking over the gauntlet he paused as he looked at the alluring green gem, and it hit him, he had a dragon inside him.

His mind was shattered, he couldn't put together words to answer the dragon's question, or even formulate a question as to why he was here.

"Calm down, or you're going to hyperventilate"

Issei looked up to see the face of a very concerned doctor, waiting for him to calm down. He hadn't even realized the doctor had entered the room or the fact that he was breathing this roughly.

"Just breathe slowly," the doctor said in as soothing tone as possible, he didn't want to spook the boy, " that's it, breath in"

Those were the last words Issei heard as he took one look at his armor encrusted hand, and fainted.

The doctors closest to Issei rushed to his unconscious body wondering what all had happened to the teen in the time they had been out of the room.

"Is he alright?" peeped a concerned Serafall as she edged closer to the mass of personnel surrounding the collapsed boy.

Pushing Serafall back, the doctor nodded to the two nurses standing in the doorway, then turned and faced the three Maous. "He is fine, he simply fainted" while Sirzechs and Ajuka could tell this for themselves, both released breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Serafall, on the other hand, was now all smiles and twirled around in excitement, "Oh that's absolutely wonderful!"

After removing the shock from his face at Serafall's action, the doctor turned to Sirzechs with a scowl clear across his face, "what caused him to faint is something you could enlighten us on" as he motioned to the other doctors who were helping Issei back into the hospital bed.

Ajuka and Sirzechs looked at each other, not seeing a reason to lie to the doctors any longer told them what they knew of the boy, which wasn't much.

"So you're telling me that this boy has been through hell, has eight powerful evil pieces as well as a sacred gear . . ." the doctor paused as he was having a hard time swallowing the situation. Calming down some, and gaining some of his lost composure, he looked at Sirzechs.

"Just how powerful is this kid?"

Sirzechs sighed and looked at the doctor, knowing this would eventually be asked.

"I have no Idea" he answered truthfully as he had no way of properly measuring his power other than the immense pressure he and the others felt for that split-second earlier. The Maous looked at the doctors, looking for answers as to when he would wake up again, while the doctors did the same, looking at the Maous as to how could something like this happen. All this was conveyed over a veil of silence, until one of the doctors relented and sighed, "we will inform you if he wakes up or his condition changes."

"Thank you" not a second after Sirzechs nodded and expressed his thanks, Serafall broke her silence asking "It wouldn't be too much trouble if I stayed and watched over him, would it?"

The doctors, knowing it was more of a statement than a question, dared not disagree unless they wanted to face the wrath of the childish Maou. "Of course, just don't do anything rash"

Before Serafall could say her thanks, the doctors were already out the door and down the hallway. ' I don't even get any respect in my own hospital' Serafall frowned as she watched the hospital personnel disperse.

"I guess I shall take my leave" Ajuka stated as he prepared a magical circle.

Serafall was over at the window, looking in a tear building in her eye.

Sirzechs could see her starting to cry in the window's reflection, but was interrupted when Ajuka tapped on his shoulder.

"Are you coming back to the office?" he pointed at the magic circle that was hovering just off the ground.

"Yes, Grafia has already requested my presence," he said, then turning to Serafall, "You will continue to keep us in the loop yes?"

Not even bothering to look at him, she simply raised her hand in acknowledgment, while she continued to peer through the glass at the boys sleeping form.

She heard the teleportation magic finish, which meant she was the only one left, asides from the occasional hospital staff that walked the corridors. She made sure no one was looking then without notice or reason she took one tearful look at the teen and slipped into his room to get a closer look.

Issei's Mindscape

Issei couldn't really describe anything that was happening around him, he knew this wasn't real, the walls of red and orange flames that gave off a cozy warmth shouldn't, no couldn't exist. The ruby scaled dragon that towered above him was another clue that this couldn't exist, but here he was staring at the beast as it seemed to search him with those intense emerald eyes. Neither side broke the silence, the dragon that stared at his frightened partner, or the teen who was staring at something from a fantasy novel. One accepting the situation, the other awestruck at the very thought.

' **I don't expect you to understand** ' Ddraig began as smoke leaked from his snout. ' **I do at least expect for you and me to communicate** '

Issei fell to his knee, as the voice of the dragon seemed to overpower his thoughts.

' **Before I go any further, there are two questions I must ask** ' Ddraig spoke as he lowered his volume, so his partner could understand clearly as to how significant this was. ' **First, are you willing to work with me?** '

Looking up from his kneeling form, Issei stared at the dragon as he contemplated the question, but he wasn't really thinking of the question, instead, he acted out of fear and with it at the front of his mind he spoke, 'what will happen to me?'

Ddraig was expecting this question, but it still hurt him to some degree, knowing the boys past was enough to see how he frightened the boy. But he would never hurt his host. So Ddraig answered truthfully. ' **I don't know** ' he said as the fear on Issei's face became more prominent. ' **But, I do know that everything you fear would soon fear you** '

It always came down to fear, What he feared what scared him and what was least likely, was for him to be feared. Issei paused as the offer hung in the air, the idea danced in his head like fire. 'Do I want to be feared?' he thought as he remembered all the times he himself was afraid of someone or something, the whip as it tore into his flesh or the laugh of the person wielding it.

' I do not want to be feared' he spoke with only a slight tremble, 'But I don't want to be scared anymore. . .'

Draig hummed in response, he figured this was as good of an answer he was going to get. ' **Alright then, the other question I will ask but you do not have to answer** '. He spoke as the dragon crouched down low in order to be face to face with Issei. ' **What is it you want most?** '

Issei was at first afraid when the dragon suddenly took up the entirety of his vision but was more surprised at the question the fire-breather asked. It had been a long time since anyone ever asked or cared about what he wanted, so he hadn't given it much thought.

The silence continued on as Issei thought while Ddraig stayed crouched, his nose just inches from Issei's chest, the only sign of movement was the light smoke that trickled from Ddraig's nostrils as he exhaled, until Issei stopped frowning and his expression became almost blank because for once Issei had an honest thought, one without purpose or that was directed by fear and emotion, so he answered truthfully, 'I don't know'.

* * *

Hospital Room

Serafall was hunched over Issei as he slept, inches from his face, like a prince, would before he kissed the princess. She tried to get a bit closer to examine his scared, as his face and body were covered in them, but she tripped over one of the tubes that were attached to his arm.

"Urg"

"AHHHHH I'm so sorry" Serafall started apologizing as she heard him groan. She had just looked up to see his eyes still shut if it wasn't for his head shuddering and the tremors she could feel through the blankets she would have thought he was peacefully dreaming.

"Please no more"

Serafall's mood changed instantly, while she knew there was little she could do about the past, she could help the boy in the here and now. Getting off his shaky form and taking one more look, which was all she needed to convince herself this was for his own good. Whispering a soft "I'm sorry" and taking a step back, she held her breath and with gentle firmness, she slapped him.

Issei was now very much awake, he let his eyes adjust before he moved his head in the direction of the hand that was receding past his vision. Turning his head, he saw the same girl from earlier looking at him with concern.

"How are you feeling?" Serafall asked as she was worried that she might have hurt the boy more than the nightmare he was remembering.

Issei wasn't sure if he should respond or not, the girl had just slapped him when he was sleeping. He had only been slapped for doing something disrespectful, how was sleeping disrespectful?

' **She did it so you wouldn't have to endure your nightmare** ' Ddraig roused himself, worried his partner might get the wrong meaning for her actions.

Serafall could see he relax some but she stayed silent as he collected himself. She moved back from the bed toward the line of chairs against the wall. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time as if waiting for a command. "These clothes here" she pointed to the set of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, resting on a chair, "Are for you, knock on the door when you're finished changing." she finished and let down the blinds. She had one foot out the door when she froze.

"Why?"

Choking on her words some as she heard how rough his voice had become, she turned and explained it to him. "I have been stuck in this hospital watching you for days now, so we are going to get some fresh air" smiling at the last bit she skipped out the door and shut it behind her.

Issei was finally alone now, he unhooked the various tubes and patches from himself and swung his feet over to one side of his bed. He sat there for a little bit, looking at his toes wiggling in the air, his ankles unrestrained and he himself free to move as he pleased. Freedom was something Issei had only dreamed of, and now him experiencing it, there was little he could do to contain his emotions, so he cried.

Serafall heard the sobs and swiftly moved out of the chair next to the door, opening it only to find Issei staring at her with what she could only guess was his weak attempt at happiness. Embarrassed about her actions she apologised and shut the door.

' **She is truly concerned for your well being** ' Ddraig said as Issei was still startled by the woman's sudden appearance.

Ignoring the woman's actions, Issei went back to looking at his feet, and then shuffled himself off the bed, standing up. The cold laminate floor of the hospital was enough for Issei to dismiss the thought of this being some twisted dream. Moving to the chair, he tried to think of the last time he was in a hospital, and couldn't but settled on the idea that he had to have come here with his parents at least once. Changing out of his gown, he looked at the clothes, and paused.

' **What is it now** ' Ddraig questioned as the constant interruptions were starting to get to him. He understood that this was going to take time, but the boy's lack of effort was pathetic. ' **I understand that this is hard, but get over yourself, else nothing will change** '

Issei flinched at Ddraig's verbal tongue lashing, he couldn't understand why the dragon was so angry, it was his past that tormented him, he didn't ask for someone to live through it with him, especially if it was unwillingly. 'Why are you so angry?' Issei asked, he needed to understand.

'I never asked for you to partner with me, or have to face my problems with me' his anger started to creep into his voice, as he remembered memory after painful memory. Still looking at the clothes laid out for him he closed his eyes an inwardly spoke, ' Just leave, it would be better if I drown in this fate alone'

Ddraig was silent, never had a host refused him so completely. He could feel the pain the boy felt, every little amount of fear that made his body shiver, but the certainty this boy felt about his words was undeniable. Ddraig had not felt pain since he lost his body, but this boy had struck a nerve.

' **It doesn't work like that, I cannot just be wished away!** ' Ddraig roared inside Issei's head ' **never have I been stuck in a host so loathing of himself that he fails to realize the GIFT that has been presented before him** ' Ddraig couldn't contain his fury anymore, the boy was his partner and he couldn't bear to be seen as weak, calming down some he continued, **'I am stuck with you just as you are stuck with me, get a hold of yourself before the white one presents himself** '

Issei could feel Ddraig's presence retreat from his mind and beasts roaring had driven him to his knees and given him a supernatural headache. Standing up, Issei was thinking over something the dragon had said 'the gift that has been presented to me' Issei first thought the dragon was referring to himself, but maybe not. Issei stopped staring at the clothes and walked towards the room's window. Looking through and seeing the lively street below.

Mumbling to himself "am I free?" he walked back to the chair and quickly got dressed.

* * *

Serafall was starting to become impatient, it didn't take this long to change into a pair of pants and a shirt, but what was she going to do? She couldn't scold him for changing into the first set of clean clothes he has had in who knows how long.

"If he doesn't hurry up I'm going to drag him out of here naked" Serafall pouted as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She started to get out of her seat when the door clicked open, revealing a completely dressed emotionless 16-year-old boy.

Serafall looked over him with no small amount of pity, the boys' scars were visible even with proper clothing, there was simply no way to cover up what had happened to him. But she had to admit, if it wasn't for the wicked scar across his right eye, he was easy on the eyes, with his rough brown hair and empty brown eyes, if he had any emotion left he might be a fun person to tease.

"Ready to go?" Serafall asked as she looked him over once more, waiting for some kind of answer.

Issei, not really having much choice in the matter, bowed his head and followed the woman. The elevator was closing behind him when a doctor rounded the corner and saw them leaving.

"Who discharged him?" he practically screamed in the hall.

Serafall just smiled as the door fully closed and the elevator began its descent.

Serafall was excited, but cautious all the same, here was a boy with untold potential with power that was unchecked and he was a complete wreck. So she started off simple.

"It has been awhile since you last ate huh?" Serafall asked as she stepped out of the elevator in front of him, knowing that he would follow closely behind. She stopped in her tracks as it only just crossed her mind, "I don't even know what your name is!" she realized as she whirled around facing the emotionless teen. "Won't you please tell me?" asking as innocently as she could, without sounding overly curious.

Sighing, Issei croaked his name.

"Issei, well alright Issei, what would you like to have for lunch?" Serafall asked as she turned around again and headed towards the hospital's exit, with Issei in tow.

* * *

The silence was starting to annoy her, that and the fact that Issei hadn't touched his food. She knew they gave him fluids at the hospital but they left before any meal, so why was he not eating. Serafall didn't expect him to order food, she had only ever heard him speak two words and one of them was his name, which she was happy to know he hadn't forgotten, because it seemed that everything else that accompanied a name; emotion, feeling, personality, was nonexistent. So as a compromise she ordered the same bento box for both of them. She was about to ask why he was staring at her so intently as if waiting for something. A question seemed to linger in the air but she couldn't figure out if it was hers or his. Then it dawned on her, he probably hadn't been allowed to eat freely, she took a guess and froze as a result.

"It's ok Issei, you can eat" she spoke, looking at him with no small amount of remorse. It hurt her when she watched him pick up the chopsticks and eat the now almost cold food. Serafall couldn't stop looking at him now, she had basically commanded him to eat, that's when it hit her. . .

'No there's no way he could think like this' she thought as the idea became more and more plausible the more she thought about it. Hoping she was wrong she asked a question she had never asked to anyone, other than a select few.

Asking as calmly and as carefully as she could she asked "Issei, who am I to you?"

Looking up from his bento, he looked quizzically at her in confusion. So he answered as he always had.

"Mistress?"

Serafall took a deep breath as her fears turned into truth. He thought she owned him. No this was not something she had planned, she wanted him to follow her because he wanted to, not because she forced him into doing so. She had to set things straight.

"Listen Issei, do you understand that you are free?" She started not really looking for an answer because she most likely wasn't going to get one, but more to get the point across. "You can go where you want, do what you want, you are not _controlled_ anymore"

Issei just stared at her, was he really free? No more orders or beatings or servitude?

' **You idiot, what did you think she was doing?** ' Ddraig piped up internally, unable to contain his frustration about his partner's lack of understanding. ' **Everything she has done has been for your benefit, not because she had something to gain from it** ' before he went silent once again, he mentally whispered ' **idiot** '.

He didn't know where to begin so he bowed his head in silence to Serafall and continued eating what was left of lunch, it had been awhile since he'd eaten.

* * *

(Sirzechs office)

"No Ajuka that's absurd!" Sirzechs shouted back at his friend who was still calm and sitting back in his chair. "That boy has been through hell, and you want to put him in a peerage, yes he is powerful but not even he realizes it, he is naive to the world he has been thrust into."

"Yes and while that is all true, you didn't let me finish" Ajuka spoke up, he was being reasonable, this was a delicate situation after all. "I said he should join someone's peerage, but you didn't let me give you my suggestions" Ajuka finished, knowing that Sirzechs concern was valid, yet misplaced.

"Go on"

"Well he is pretty young, so what if we put him in one of the young devil peerages, your sisters even?" Ajuka said with no small amount of satisfaction, he knew his friend's weak spots too well, and he definitely had a soft spot when it came to her.

"I will think on it" Sirzechs slowly answered as he thought about the idea, it wasn't actually that bad. With the boy close to Rias he could watch over him, and intervene if necessary. But he still had a feeling they were rushing things, they had little idea about this boys history, and what he would do if he was told to serve under a king. Sirzechs thought about the possibility silently while Ajuka sat across from him, analyzing him as he did everything else. There were a few outcomes that he saw, one of the more positive of the two is that he could become very loyal to whomever it was he was serving, while the other possibility was why he was still thinking on the issue. What if the boy was sick of being controlled and manipulated? Since he was a free piece under no authority, he was outside the system. Normally it would have been fine if he went rogue and became a stray devil, but he had eight mutation pawn pieces residing in him, he was powerful and wouldn't be easy to remove if that's what it came to. Sirzechs above all feared that if he went rouge, he would possibly kill his master, and if his master was Rias or any other young devil, Sirzechs couldn't live with himself if that happened. The Nekomata was one thing, she was docile and would work with people, this boy. . . he was a mystery.

"I will give you my final answer tomorrow," Sirzechs said as he looked up at his gently smiling friend.

Ajuka got up to leave but stopped with his hand on the door and looked back, "you already have made it my friend" he said before he finally left the room.

Sirzechs sighed as he leaned back into the office chair, looking up at the ceiling he thought about everything that had happened recently realizing, yes he had already made his decision.

* * *

 **A/N: Well it has been awhile, so first off I want to apologize for the lack of putting anything up for roughly two months. Not going to make any excuses because life simply happens. on to the chapter, first off this is a bit longer than most of the other chapters I had written, (it's kind of an apology post) but I think it flows ok-ish. Second, Ddraig makes his appearance and you might have noticed that he is a bit tough on Issei, well I'm kind of going for the annoyed older brother thing with his character, something a little different I think. lastly, yes Issei is going to reside in Rias's Peerage mainly because I have already written it that way and it just makes sense. Oh, I got a few messages about the summary so that is getting updated as well. I hope I haven't made too many people mad, and for those that do actually like my writing, thank you. Well, I'm back so Cya peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

Serafall was skipping down the street back to the hospital, Issei in tow until a magic circle appeared a few feet in front of her.

"Grayfia, I am busy right now" Serafall pouted as she crossed her arms, taking the stance of a rather annoyed child.

"The hospital informed me of the boy's absence," Grayfia said with elegance as the rest of her form appeared through the magic circle. "They also said that you coerced him to leave."

"Well, I was sick of sitting in a chair, waiting" Serafall cried as she turned around looking at Issei's blank face, "besides, I thought it would be good for him to see the world some".

'It has been so long since he has seen anything really' she thought, wondering just what all he had endured inducing such a state.

"Sirzechs hasn't deemed it is safe for him to be released, I kindly ask you to return him to the hospital".

"He isn't one of Ajuka's science experiments, he is a person" Serafall yelled, scaring some of the devils around them, making them stop.

"You're making a scene" Grafia spoke, as she calmly raised her hand, enveloping the three of them in a magic circle.

* * *

"How do you think he would react to having another female master?" Sirzechs asked as she spoke to the projection of Ajuka.

"Not sure", Ajuka smirked as he had heard about his fellow Maou having lunch with the silent boy. "why don't you ask Serafall?"

Sirzechs face froze, "What do you mean?"

*Puchur*

Sirzechs widened his eyes as he saw who appeared in his office.

"Grayfia, What is the meaning of this-" he paused as he saw Serafall and the boy behind her. "Why are both of you here! you're supposed to be watching over him!" Sirzechs cried, clearly frustrated about having been interrupted.

"I was, just not in the hospital," Serafall said as if that made everything ok.

"That boy-"

*SMACK*

"He has a name," Serafall said as she slowly pulled her hand away from Sirzechs now very red cheek.

Grayfia couldn't react, by the time her hand was out, Serafalls was just pulling away.

"And what would that be," Sirzechs said, speaking through gritted teeth as he caressed his cheek.

"Issei, his name is Issei"

"Are you willing to speak to us now Issei?" Sirzechs asked using his name in an attempt to appear friendly. Though he was only replied with the boy's unchanging emotionless face.

"He only told me his name, so I doubt he is ready for open conversation."

Looking towards Grayfia, Sirzechs spoke, "leave us". With a quick bow, she was gone. Turning his head to Serafall, "you too, I wish to speak with Issei alone".

Knowing his tone was not to be ignored she prepared a circle, "meanie" she spoke, crossing her arms as she teleported away.

This was the first time Sirzechs was alone with the boy, sighing he began " well I'm sorry about all that, normally we conduct ourselves in a much more civilized manner. Though I guess your appearance isn't exactly something one would call normal is it?" Sirzechs slightly frowned, getting him to open up was going to be hard, so he figured he would start with the facts.

"How much do you know about your situation?" He asked, curious to see if the teen understood his surrounding, but more to see if he could get a response. Something, anything that would signal he wasn't an empty shell.

Again silence.

"Is there anything you are willing to talk about?" Sirzechs asked though he was mostly speaking to himself.

"Yes"

"Well that's great-" He paused realizing Issei just spoke. The sand paper in the boy's voice made him choke on his words some, "w-what do you want to talk about then?" Sirzechs rushed, hoping he could keep Issei talking.

Issei was terrified, it had been so long since he had spoken with someone. Ddraig had helped some but he was scared of him too, after all, he was a dragon. So Issei thought it over slowly, it took everything he had left jet to open his mouth again, what came out of it wasn't really him speaking.

* * *

Earlier

' **I can speak on your behalf if you would like?** ' Ddraig said as he watched from Issei's mind how difficult it was for him to speak. Ddraig watched him sit at a table with food in front of him and his partner was doing nothing, absolutely nothing. The woman named Serafall kept asking questions while his partner stared back blankly, unacceptable. ' **If you don't start voicing your thoughts others will take advantage, and I will not be quiet** '

'No, it's not that I can't speak it's that I am afraid to" Issei replied. He didn't understand why he was even talking to Ddraig, the dragon had revealed himself at the same time as the woman in front of him, it was all so sudden. Normally Issei didn't think, it wasn't required for the past few years, so his mind eventually became empty. But now. . . he was forced to speak, for reasons unknown to him.

' **What if I provide the words?** ' Ddriag mentioned as he was trying to come up with some way for the two of them to communicate with others.

'What do you mean' Issei wondered, still caught up in his own mess of thoughts.

' **I simply provide you with what to say** ' Ddraig roared, hoping this would start his partner's return to normalcy. He knew that there were some things that would never return to normal.

'I don't know if I can . . .' Issei began but was cut off by an agitated beast.

' **Would you quit, I am giving you sorely needed help, take it and be grateful** '

'But what if-'

' **IF YOU DO NOT SPEAK FOR US SOON, I WILL!** ' Ddraig, had had enough, there was only so much babying he could do. ' **You may not be glad, I tend to be . . . overbearing, think it over. I had enough of this pointless squabbling** '

* * *

Present

'Now what?' Issei panicked as he had no idea what he was doing.

' **You're the one who chose to only now speak, I can't create false wishes. Only you know what it is you truly want** ' Ddriag said, this was not his problem.

Sirzechs sat patiently hoping the boy would say something soon. He was starting to think he imagined it until the teen's coarse voice was heard again.

"What's going to happen to me?"

Of all the questions Issei could have asked, why did it have to be one that he couldn't answer.

"Well, there are a few things that could happen" Sirzechs started, worried about how this might end up.

"You understand that you are a devil yes?" Sirzechs asked, receiving a quick nod of the head. "Do you understand everything that comes along with being a devil?" Sirzechs waited for a response but got none, well at least he was communicating, sort of. Sirzechs really wanted to know how much the teen was kept in the dark, the supernatural was vast, he could get easily lost with little understanding. Sighing, Sirzechs decided it would be best if he started from the beginning, it might help him out some. Plus he could see Issei shiver some with each coming question.

"Why don't you take a seat", Sirzechs left his chair and helped Issei into an armchair in the corner. As he reached out to Issei, he could see Issei flinch, so he redirected his hand in the direction of the chair. 'This is going to take some time' Sirzechs thought as he moved to the center of the room, and started telling the history of the devils, along with the other great powers. (A/N: you probably don't want to hear the story for the millionth time).

* * *

Grayfia looked at the mess before her, the torn sheets, shards of a vase that was obviously thrown against the wall. But the biggest mess was curled up in a corner terrified of her own shadow.

"Are you willing to speak, or should I come back another time?" She asked the curled up girl.

"Damn you"

Grayfia was just about to leave when she heard the little rat speak.

"It doesn't feel good does it," Grayfia spoke low, hoping to scare the girl into confession.

In the girl's last show of courage, she looked up, those green eyes poisoning attempting to poison anything that gazed in too deep.

"Chloe Leviathan you have committed a crime worthy of death, what that boy has been through will always weigh on your soul, whether you like it or not, Grayfia said, as she renewed the curse that she had placed on the girl when she first woke up. She almost felt bad for the girl, her black hair clearly needed work, as did the rest of herself, the clean set of clothes that were provided for her were now almost as ragged as her breathing. The only thing that didn't seem off in her appearance was her eyes, that still showed her unbroken will.

"I will be back tomorrow, for your sake, I hope you are willing to speak with us" Grayfia spoke in her usual elegance as she closed the door. She was never happy about going to an extreme but for this girl she would make an exception she thought, walking down the hall as the screaming started.

* * *

Issei sat emotionless in the armchair as Sirzechs was finishing up his recount of the devil's history.

"So" Sirzechs finished, taking a breath, "What do you need help on?" he said knowing his explanation raised more questions than it explained. 'Teacher was not in the job description' Sirzechs thought, smiling.

'What' Issei, who couldn't keep up, froze as the presentation was over. 'How is anyone supposed to remember all this. . .'

' **Relax if you ever forget, I will help you out** ' Ddraig said trying to help his partner in any way that he could, ' **besides, it's not like you're trying to remember the entire dragon pedigree** '

Issei didn't want to ask about what a dragon pedigree was, lest his mind get lost in that world too. But he did listen to the part about peerages, currently, that was bugging him to no end.

"Where do I belong" was all he said, hoping Sirzechs could decipher the many questions that phrase held.

Sirzechs was happy about the question but concerned with its contents. He expected to re-explain peerages to him, but it was the slight anger in the boy's' voice that made him choose his words carefully, though he should have expected as much.

"Well as of right now . . . you don't belong anywhere" Sirzechs paused as he didn't really know any way to explain it without possibly enraging Issei. "Ajuka could explain it better, but basically you are outside the system so to speak."

All Issei heard was _freedom_ but the look on Sirzechs face stripped him of any other pleasant thoughts along that hopeful existence.

"You have power Issei," Sirzechs said trying to direct the conversation into more neutral territory. "The evil pieces that reincarnated you were by no means normal, mutation pieces were used for your reincarnation"

This surprised Issei, Sirzechs had glossed over peerages but he went into great detail about the evil piece system and talked about how each piece differed in strength, and of course about mutation pieces.

"Pieces?" Issei asked still amazed by the revelation.

"Yes, who ever revived you used eight mutation pawn pieces, your power is really something" Sirzechs was happy, Issei was surprised, while it didn't show on his face, he could hear it in his voice, not much but it was a start. "Which reminds me, how could you have taken so many pieces?" Sirzechs asked, it was time for some answers, there were some things that had to be known before he officially made up his mind.

Before Issei could respond Ddraig had revealed himself, with a circle of green light on Issei's left hand.

" **That would be because of me, thank you for taking care of my host so completely** ," Ddraig spoke over the now silent Sirzechs. " **I am Ddraig, Welsh dragon Emperor, I currently reside within Issei's sacred gear.** "

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, I never expected it to be the boosted gear, though I guess it is fitting." Sirzechs pondered as he thought more about his upcoming decision. 'Hmf, I wonder if Shalba knew what kind of power he had at his disposal. . .'

" **Now that introductions are out of the way, could you please answer the boy's previous question, I for one would like to know what is to happen to us as well."  
**

'Crap' Sirzechs internally panicked, a boy with eight mutation pawn pieces he could handle, but the legendary boosted gear, it would cause a mess. "Well, that's a tricky question, which is why I wanted to explain everything beforehand." Taking a breath, "you have to join a peerage, else the old nobles would become upset and cause problems, so I was hoping you could join my sister's peerage."

* * *

Grayfia was walking past the other maids stationed in the courtyard, waiting for the train to come to a stop. This was one of the few things she looked forward to, the household became somewhat snooty in the girl's absence. Rias brought a much-needed change of scenery.

As the train slowly came to a stop she could already see Rias standing behind the door.

"How was the trip milady?"

"The same, how have you been Grayfia?" Rias spoke as she moved out of the doorway, letting those in her peerage exit behind her.

"We have had some unusual events the past couple of days milady" Grayfia mentioned, thinking about Issei's sudden arrival. "I'm sure your brother will fill you in." Turning to the other members, she addressed them as well, "welcome back those in the service of Rias Gremory"

"Oh it's so good to be back Grayfia, been awhile hasn't it. " a girl with long black hair rolled in a ponytail said as she bowed towards Grayfia.

Returning the bow, Grayfia looked up, "Thank you Akeno, what about you Kiba, Koneko, have you been well?"

"It's always nice to return to family" the blond haired man spoke, as he bowed in greeting.

"It's cool" the little white haired girl spoke with little expression, but Grayfia could hear the sincerity of her words. 'Funny she sounds almost like Issei, but with more . . . life' Grayfia thought as she returned Koneko's bow. "Now if you would follow me".

As they walked in the direction of the Gremory mansion, servants bowed or clapped, welcoming Rias's return.

* * *

The silence was killing him, Sirzechs had no idea what was the outcome was going to be, he was hoping for the best since he wasn't really prepared for the worst or any other outcome for that matter. It was only silent for him though, he knew there must have been one hell of a conversation happening internally between dragon and teen.

'No absolutely not, I have had enough of being controlled' Issei stated as painful memories were on the brink of flooding to the front of his mind.

' **I'm not saying to be controlled if it is his sister she can't be that much different than he is.** ' Ddraig reasoned, hoping this would be a help to his partner. ' **I understand that you are afraid of what could happen, but open your eyes, this could be of great help to you.** "

'Fine but if-'

' **If they do anything even remotely similar I myself will bathe them in dragon fire** ' Ddraig said, hoping to speak before the boy changed his mind, ' **do you want to ask or shall I?** '

'Go ahead'

Ddraig could hear the dissatisfaction in his partner's voice, he was hoping this would help, rather than hurt their minimal trust.

" **We agree, though if anything happens to my partner at all that resembles what he has been through, the underworld will be soaked with the blood of those who wronged him.** "

Sirzechs was startled by the sudden outburst, he almost fell out of his chair. He had barely closed his eyes when Ddraig had roared their promise.

"Well, then it's settled then," Sirzechs yawned looking at the dark purple sky from across the room. "Why don't we resume this chat in the morning," he said, lifting his hand up, a magic circle forming beneath it.

Issei stared at Sirzechs, not really sure what was supposed to happen until he noticed Sirzechs hadn't left yet, even though he was well inside the perimeter of the circle.

"You coming or are you going to sleep in a chair?"

Cautiously Issei stepped into the circle, this being the first time he had willingly done so.

Sirzechs smiled, and before Issei realized it they were enveloped in red light.

* * *

Issei was expressionless, well he almost always was, but for once it was in both his physical appearance and his mental state. The building before him could hardly be considered a mansion, it was enormous. 'How many people live here I wonder?'

As the two walked up to the door, it opened from the inside revealing a slim man in rather formal clothes, Issei could only guess this was a butler.

"Papa!"

Issei's attention was redirected from the man holding the door to a young kid currently running into the arms of Sirzechs.

"Ah Millicus, I thought you would be in bed by now, what are you doing up so late?" Sirzechs asked as he opened his arms and lifted the child up to his face.

"I always wait for you, you have to say goodnight" The short red haired boy smiled as his father gently set him on the ground.

"Where are your manners Millicus, please introduce yourself" Sirzechs urged as he turned to face Issei.

"My name is Millicus Gremory, it's nice to meet you" Millicus politely spoke, finishing with a bow.

"This is Issei, he is going to be staying with us for the time being, try not to bother him too much, ok?" Sirzechs hoped this wasn't going to cause too many problems, he could only imagine how difficult it must be to re integrate with people, especially if people were what caused you so much pain.

Issei was hurting, and he didn't know why, was it the affection Millicus showed for his father or something else. Issei was swimming in confusion.

' **Here let me help you** ' Draigs voice almost sounded soothing as Issei let himself be dragged back into his past.

Issei didn't know what he was watching until he heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again.

"So how was the trip, did you catch any fish for dinner?" A woman, wearing an apron with nicely kept brown hair asked from the kitchen.

'Mom?'

"Sadly I didn't but our little boy here might grow up to be a fisherman," the man said as he placed the tackle box on the floor, along with the rest of the fishing equipment.

'Dad!'

"Look, mommy, I caught two fish!" A little boy with brown hair and matching brown eyes ran into the kitchen only to throw the two fish on the counter in front of his mother.

'Why can't I remember this' Issei thought as he stared at the scene playing out before him.

' **This is from your past, I thought it might help you sort out everything you're feeling.** ' Ddraig quietly mentioned as he was also viewing the memory.

"Now Issei, that's sweet honey but you know what happens with fish," his mother said as she pointed the knife she was currently wielding in the direction of the sink.

The younger Issei nodded and removed the fish from the counter.

Then the image started to disappear, and Issei started to panic, he hadn't seen them in so long why did they have to leave so soon.

' **Sirzechs and the young one are starting to become suspicious** ' Ddraig said as he urged Issei to return from the memory.

'Bring them back'

' **Issei they are in the past, you need to start looking forward, this is your life I will not help my host dwell on things that can never be** '

'And those are my memories' Issei internally screamed, letting just a wink of his power trickle out only to be sensed by Sirzechs, who was starting to rethink the offer of Issei staying at his house.

"Issei calm down," Sirzechs said, becoming fully alert, hoping he could calm Issei down before things got out of hand, but the trickle of power was only increasing. Sirzechs was about to put the boy to sleep when the oddest thing happened, Issei collapsed to the floor.

He and Millicus tried to catch him before he fell to the floor completely but were caught off guard by the sudden turn of events.

"What's wrong with him?" Millicus asked thinking it's strange for someone to randomly fall unconscious.

"Well, Issei has been through some tough situations, situations that hurt his body and mind," Sirzechs replied, he wasn't trying to scare his son, he just wanted him to understand that Issei was someone that needed their space.

"Is what why he has a scar on his face?" Millicus asked, though he quickly noticed scars on his limbs as well.

"Grayfia, would you please prepare a room in the southern hall, thank you," Sirzechs asked as the magic circle beside his ear faded away. "Yeah, that's part of it. . ." Sirzechs replied though he was mostly talking to himself.

"Millicus I will tuck you in after I get Issei squared away, and if I don't then your mother will, ok?"

"Ok," the boy said sadly, hoping he could spend some time with his father. But he got up and left his father to deal with the still sleeping guest.

As soon as he knew his son was out of sight, Sirzechs teleported Issei and himself to the room Grayfia had readied for him.

"So what happened" Grayfia as she knelt down to look at the teens breathing.

" **This would be my bad** " Ddraig spoke as a green light appeared from Issei's hand.

"The boosted gear. . . " Grayfia spoke unable to contain her surprise.

"What exactly did you to 'talk' about, if I may ask?" Sirzechs asked, hoping he could glean some answers from the dragon since he had gotten almost nothing from Issei.

" **Issei has not had it easy, even you two realized that, but my partner is . . .** " Ddraig paused, not knowing the right words, to sum up Issei's condition. " **He is confused and frankly doesn't understand emotions, he feels them, but only in significant amounts, if that makes sense.** "

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia understood it now, this boy wasn't emotionless, he was packed with emotion, yet had no idea how to express any of them.

" **He needs rest, on my partners behave, I thank you for everything you have done for him. One of these days he will thank you as I have.** "

After Sirzechs and Grayfia moved Issei to the bed, Sirzechs bid Ddraig a good night and shut the door, only to come face to face with a stone faced Grayfia.

"What is he doing here"

'Crap' Sirzechs, didn't think how anyone else would react to him housing Issei. "Well um, I didn't think he should go back to the hospital so . . ."

"So you thought you would be a good host, and let him stay here" Grayfia was disappointed, "you know your sister arrived today, did you even think about her safety?"

This shocked Sirzechs, Rias wasn't supposed to show up for at least a few more days.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise, may I ask why she is so early"

"You forgot didn't you!" Grayfia was livid now, "it's bad enough that I have to force you to do paperwork, but now I have to be your timekeeper as well!"

'Sheesh, she is going to be pissed when I tell her I didn't tuck Millicus in.'

"I am sorry Grayfia, it's just for the night I promise, he needs to be looked after, ok?"

He had just turned around, hoping he could escape the fury of his wife, when Grayfia asked a final question.

"Did you say goodnight to Millicus?"

'Damn so close' Sirzechs thought as he pondered lying to his wife. "Sorry I-"

"Oh no, you don't get to get out of this one," She said as she grabbed Sirzechs by the ear, just like a child, and dragged him to Millicus's room. "It's bad enough he doesn't get to see you that often, the least you could do is wish him a good night."

"Gratfiaaaaaaa, ithuuuuurts!" Sirzechs cried as he was dragged down the hall.

* * *

Rias awoke with someone knocking at her door, Normally she would have ignored it but the voice behind the knocking said otherwise.

"Goodmorning milady, Sirzechs has something important to discuss with you over breakfast."

'Brother dearest, only he would want to meet this early' she thought, rolling out of bed. Wrapping the sheet around her, she walked to the door, contemplating the idea of just going back to sleep.

"Morning to you too Grayfia, what does brother want to talk about?" she asked still holding the sheets that covered her nude form.

"That is between you and him," Grayfia bowed and began to walk away, but decided there was more to be said. "Rias, it is not a wise idea to show off so much skin, the heiress to the house of Gremory should have common decency."

"You know I can't sleep with clothes on. . ." Rias replied knowing full well she was in the wrong. The look Grayfia gave her left no room for argument though, so she shut the door and began her morning routine.

* * *

Sirzechs was becoming impatient, he understood that she only just arrived, but this was just too important. 'I doubt she understands though . . . she will' he thought as he smiled, thanking the servant who took his breakfast platter away.

"So," Rias said as she rounded the corner, facing her brother as he sat on a chair, overlooking the garden from the balcony. "What is so world ending that the Maou summons his sister in such a hasty manner?"

"Ah, sleeping beauty wakes, come sit, eat and listen" Sirzechs teased as he motioned for her to join him.

"First a couple of questions, you haven't used any of your pawn pieces have you?" Sirzechs asked, leaning in so only Rias could hear.

"No, why" she answered curious as to where this early morning conversation was headed.

"Ah good, there is someone who I think could be quite beneficial to you, however, this person comes with some . . . issues"

* * *

' **It's time to wake up, partner** ' Ddraig exclaimed, he could feel the difference in the air, and the anticipation was nagging him. Not as much as his unenthusiastic partner, who was resisting his motivation.

' **If you don't get up I'm taking over, and I may or may not relinquish control once I'm exhausted.** ' Ddraig finally said after he was still receiving the cold shoulder. He knew his partner was awake, he could feel the anger and rage that usually accompanied his thoughts, though they seemed more distant, almost faded in a sense. Issei hadn't spoken to him since he forcefully knocked him out. ' **I thought you trusted me, are we not host and Spirit?** '

'You lost that privilege' Issei mumbled, with every word the dragon spoke he was only becoming increasingly agitated. With no way to release all the pent up feelings, Ddraig got the full ferociousness of Issei's icy thoughts.

'Those were my memories, you had no right. Leave what's left of me alone' he screamed letting all his internal barriers down, ' _you_ were the one that wanted someone to talk to, _you_ wanted to help, well here you go! Issei paused collecting himself before he continued his verbal onslaught.

Ddraig took the chance to try and calm his partner down before Issei did something he would regret. ' **You know I-** '

'Silence, I wasn't done'

Ddraig was shaken, that was the first time he had heard Issei command someone to do something, he couldn't help but notice the sinister undertone that lashed out like a whip, as the words stung Ddraig. He wasn't sure where this part of his partner came from but was sure he preferred the quieter Issei to this one.

'You said I should leave the past in the past right well, sorry the past is what defines someone, it's what created the very consciousness you share with this body, so you know what I'm letting go! you do everything, you made your point.' The anger in his voice had long since been replaced with heavy sadness. 'You didn't seem to have a problem toying with my head last night'

Ddraig was at a loss for what to do, on one claw he wanted to verbally smack the kid for disrespecting him at such a high level, but on the other, this kid had been through hell and while he had been around longer than most races, Issei was a first for him.

' **I am sorry, I shall leave you to your thoughts** ' Ddraig quietly took his leave, not knowing if anything he said would help or possibly make the situation worse.

Issei relaxed some, feeling Ddraig's retreating consciousness. His mind was in a jumble, right and wrong were debatable, so he didn't try and fight it, he just let his mind wander. Hoping his thoughts would carry him away from this unpleasant feeling starting to well up on the edge of his mind. He didn't drift too far till a knock on the door forced him to organize his thoughts somewhat. As he slugged over towards the door, opening it only to find the silver haired maid looking at him, he could tell she was being cautious, but the smile on her face, made him think twice about his previous assessment.

"Sirzechs would like to see you, there are a few people he would like to introduce you too," Grayfia said as she tried to read Issei, wondering what all was going on inside his head. The fact that he showed no emotion, and his brown eyes seemed not only distant but slightly dimmer than they should be, made it impossible for her to gain any insight as to what he was thinking.

"I shall wait for you out here"

Issei wondered what she meant when he remembered the new set of clothes that were laid out at the foot of the bed. Shutting the door he turned and faced the bathroom, gritting his teeth he tried to think about all the pain filled memories that accompanied a bathing room.

* * *

Grayfia knew the boy needed some space, but Sirzechs couldn't wait forever, neither could Rias for that matter. She knew she shouldn't but she did anyway. "Issei are you ok?" she asked, then listened for some sign of life. The shower had been off for some time now, so she assumed he had already gotten dressed and was sitting on the bed. She wished that was the case when she opened the door to find Issei hurriedly putting on his clothes.

She didn't know what to think, she had been told he had been heavily scarred, his face was proof enough of that, but this boy's back resembled a chopping block. He was faced away from her so she didn't see his chest, but she feared it might look similar. In her shock, she failed to notice he was shivering and the barely audible "sorry" he repeated as the situation flipped something in his mind, turning him back to the submissive boy she helped rescue. As he finished putting his shirt on Grayfia watched him walk up to her and bow. When he had risen she looked into his now watery eyes, and was able to read them clearly, these were full of fear. She took a breath and then refocused her thoughts, the scene before her had completely thrown her off.

"Are you ready?" looking at him for a nod or wave of the hand, something.

Issei blinked

"Well if you would follow me" She turned on her heels and hoped her mistake hadn't ruined everything.

Grayfia was silent for the entire walk, through Issei didn't mind he was still shaken from her entering his room. But he was more confused as to why he acted in the way he did. It was as if he watched the entire thing transpire as an observer. He was most definitely not in control.

'What happened, one second I'm looking over my body and then next I'm watching me do something I never told myself to do' It was very confusing, he was tempted to ask the dragon, though he doubted Ddraig would be in a helpful mood. He needed to fix that. Issei was about to apologize when Grayfia stopped and looked him over before opening the door, letting him walk through first.

Issei first noticed Sirzechs standing in the center of the room, hands clasped behind him, smiling at Issei as he walked through the door. The next thing he noticed was the group of people standing off to the side as if waiting for a cue.

Issei's first thought was to run, that was until his eyes landed on one of the devils standing in front of the group, a girl not that much older than himself, with long red hair. He started to back up but the click of the door and the face of Grayfia as he turned around prevented his exit.

'Crap'

"Issei it's alright, I just wanted to introduce you to a few people" Sirzechs spoke trying to fill the room with something other than tension. He moved to where Issei was rooted in place, and wrapping an arm around him he forcefully moved Issei in the direction of his sister.

"Issei, this is Rias Gremory, my sister" Sirzechs introduced her as he started to make his way behind the terrified boy.

Issei defaulted, he lost control of his thoughts and did what seemed natural, he bowed.

'Oh Issei, what happened to you' Rias thought as a tear fell from her cheek, landing on the ground before Issei.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here we are at the end of the chapter. Issei has been introduced to Rias, Ddraig had a fight with his host (won't be the last), and Grayfia showed her dislike towards Chloe. I know I jumped around a lot, for that I'm sorry but some things needed to be in place before I could get on to the cannon storyline, which this story will follow, but not really chronologically, if that makes any sense. Now on to your thoughts, multiple readers have asked "will 'fill in the blank' be in Issei's harem?" or "You should write Issei having a relationship with 'fill in the blank'". Now first off I want to say how happy I am that you all enjoy the story enough to participate in its creation. However, a few of you have repeatedly asked me to write the story to your specifications. I cannot tailor to everyone's likes and dislikes, therefore, am hoping to set up a compromise. (Sometimes they work sometimes they don't, only time will tell). On my profile, I have a poll set up with the simple question: "Should Issei have a harem or not?" The poll will be up from the time this chapter is posted to the time I post the next chapter, which should be around Tuesday.**

 **Lastly, and I know this is going to make some grumble, if it is decided that Issei has a harem, I will take input for a few girls. But if it is decided he says monogamous, then I will choose the one and only girl. I am doing this for two reasons. The first is, you have to remember, this is my first story it is still weird for me to continuously write about something that isn't due in some class. The second one is I had a rough outline for this story already and I don't want to veer off in a direction that would possibly worsen the story. I hope you can understand if you can't oh well. If there is anything that needs clarification, feel free to write a review or PM me. I hope you're still here next time, so until then, Cya peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7

The room was almost silent, the only sound was the wind as it ruffled the drapes on either side of the balcony door frame. The seven devils in the room were all in silence, Sirzechs and Grayfia had seen Issei's state of mind on a few occasions but it troubled them no less seeing he hadn't changed much. Rias had actually stepped back trying to wrap her mind around how effortlessly Issei had thrown himself on the floor before her. Her brother had told her what she could expect, but she thought he was exaggerating on some degree, seeing the boy now. . . Words didn't quite do justice to everything _she_ felt from the display of submissiveness, so with her mouth open in shock, she continued to stare at Issei.

Issei was internally puzzled, he knew he was scared, he still was but like before with Grayfia his body betrayed his mind, acting on his own. He didn't understand so he consulted with the only being who understood him.

'Ddraig, you there?' Issei thought as he reached out his consciousness, searching for the dragons distinct aura. He finally found the old beast consciousness, but he was. . . sleeping. He needed his help but something held him back, the argument was still fresh on his mind, so Ddraig was probably still upset. 'Might just be best to let sleeping dragons lie' issei thought as he retracted from where Ddraig's consciousness dozed.

' **What did you want to ask** ' Ddraig's voice flooded Issei's mind as he prepared himself for the sleeping dragon's wrath.

'Listen Ddraig, I-'

' **Don't, you were not the only one at fault partner** ' Ddraig said, sadness still lingering in his words. ' **Now was there something you wanted to ask me, your mind seems more troubled than usual** '

Issei didn't really know how to put it, how do you explain something you don't understand.

'Well, can't you tell?' Issei mentally shouted as he started to internally panic.

'Ddraig didn't understand until he tried to forcefully activate the sacred gear, only to find he wasn't able to.

' **Issei what is going on, are you doing this** ' Draif asked, unsure if this Issei's way of getting back to him. Looking into his partner's mind, the fear he saw was genuine, but beyond that, he couldn't see anything, no other thoughts or feelings, just an abundance of fear. It was then Ddraig thought of something truly frightening.

' **Issei, what are you feeling right now** ' Ddraig questioned, hoping there was something he could still do to avoid the inevitable. ' **Doesn't matter, what matters is, Issei you NEED to calm down** '

'Huh, what do you mean calm down, how can I calm down Ddraig it feels like my mind and body are separated! Issei cried in confusion. 'I'm not strong like you, I can't just put everything past me!'

This is what Ddraig feared, his partner's possible desire for strength. He thought that because Issei was different the curse would perhaps ignore him, hoping that the boy's fragmented mind set would deflect the curse inward to the sacred gear. His previous possessors began their greed with noble intentions, but desire lures in even the most secure at heart. But Issei didn't desire power, he wanted nothing to do with it, so why did it react in this way? Thinking on it briefly the answer almost seemed too obvious.

Fear.

His partner, the boy who went through extreme amounts of torment for someone else's pleasure was afraid, it wasn't _what_ he was afraid of, for that list would be inexhaustible, but it was simply fear itself. Issei was afraid of fear. His fear of everything was basically taking over without his consent, his subconscious in short terms was starting to rule over the consciousness of Issei.

Ddraig needed to disrupt his partner's thoughts, but then everything froze.

* * *

Rias couldn't contain herself, the silent tears began to fall, she could feel Grayfia's disapproving eyes, but she didn't care, this wasn't a time to show the nobleness of the house of Gremory, this was a time to show its compassion. Kneeling down silently, doing her best to not alarm him, she reached under Issei's arms and pulling him up so they were both standing, she embraced him fully, hugging him as family.

Issei was still frozen in thought at being embraced, he hadn't realized he was now in control of his body, as he lifted his arms and gently return the hug. He could tell Rias was surprised but she didn't resist it, instead, she let Issei's head fall on her shoulder.

Ddraig was puzzled, he had watched a woman hug his partner and stop the curse in its tracks, he had never seen anything like it. Yes, there were ways juggernaut drive could be suppressed, but never had he seen it but utterly stopped. He didn't know how she did it, he doubted she even knew what she did but Ddraig knew one thing, his partner needed to stay by her side.

"Ehem" Sirzechs smiled as he watched the scene unfold. He knew his sister's compassion was great, but this was a welcome surprise to him. "Now that introductions are over, I need to speak to Issei and my sister, in private please"

The three other devils behind Rias bowed and left the room, however, Grayfia did not.

"I need to speak with the two of them, _alone_ "

"As you wish, _Milord_ " Grayfia grudgingly bowed, and quietly left the room.

'I am so screwed after this' Sirzechs thought, but to him, it was well worth it if both Issei and Rias could come to some agreement. Once the door was closed, and it was just the three of them, he placed a small barrier that encompassed the room, so their conversation would be confidential, though he hoped the outcome wouldn't be.

"I guess I don't have to explain what this is about, do I?" Sirzechs first looked at his sister who nodded politely, he had already talked earlier with her, but they never came to an agreement. He was hoping that now after seeing Issei, she had changed her mind. He then looked over to Issei who had his hands folded in his lap with his head hung low. "Issei do you understand what this conversation is about?"

"It's about who I belong too" he mumbled still worried about his previous actions.

"No Issei, it's about where you fit in" Sirzechs simply said, hoping his choice in words were different enough for him to convince Issei he wasn't anyone's slave, but also true enough so the dragon wouldn't consider him lying.

"My sister has offered to take you in, as a member of the Gremory household," Sirzechs said timidly, hoping it wasn't too soon, but he had other issues that needed to be dealt with.

At this, Issei looked up unsure if he had heard this correctly, but he was still confused.

"Why"

Sirzechs was about to speak but Rias beat him to it. "I want to say sorry, what you have been through is beyond most people's imaginations. To see you are still willing to go on after everything that has happened . . . I want to help you, I will never let anything happen to you again"

Ddraig stayed silent, he understood what was happening better than anyone, this would be a decision that neither side could back walk away from, no matter how much Issei wanted to.

'Ddraig, what do you think?' Issei asked the heavenly dragon, as it wasn't just his life being signed over, where he went Ddraig followed whether he wanted or not.

' **Agree** '

'Huh, I thought you would be against this?' Issei replied puzzled, this was very unlike the normally confrontational dragon.

' **I sense no hostility, and Sirzechs words were genuine. He knows the risks, we declared outright what would happen to any who mistreated us. If he has this much confidence in his sister we should at least give her a chance.** ' Ddraig argued hoping his logic would overshadow the concern in his voice. ' **Besides, Sirzechs asked** _ **you**_ **, I haven't agreed to anything** '

'Alright if you say so' Issei was hesitant, he wasn't sure how this was going to turn out. Here was a girl he had just met, and she was now his master. Ddraig promised it wouldn't be like last time, but gentle words can only do so much to hold back the mountain of offenses Issei had endured.

"Ok" Issei rasped, as he looked at Sirzechs, then Ddraig spoke. " **Just remember what happens if he is hurt** " he spoke reminding the Maou of the delicate situation he was engineering.

Rias was slightly stunned, her brother had mentioned Issei had a sacred gear, but that was most definitely the voice of the heavenly dragon Ddraig.

"Hold on Ddraig, like the boosted gear heavenly dragon?" Rias spoke looking at Issei, expecting the sacred gear to materialize.

"Yes," Issei's rough voice spoke before anyone realized.

"Well then if that is settled, are you ready to finalize this arrangement?" Sirzechs looked between Issei and Rias imagining how everything could possibly go wrong like any brother does.

"Rias if you would please," Sirzechs said as he lifted her hand, palm faced up. Putting his hand on top of hers he let some of his power pool in her palm and mix with her own aura.

Ajuka said that in order for Issei to be officially recognized by the system he needed to be included in someone's peerage. Sirzechs voiced his concern for the boy so Ajuka made a slight tweak which allowed Sirzechs to temporarily be Issei's king. He just hoped this wasn't so far fetched that the system would reject Issei and eject his evil pieces.

Issei watched the whole thing, he had no idea that the bright red light that started to blind him would eventually be what bound him into service under another master. It was when Sirzechs called him over that he started to grasp what all was going on.

Sirzechs removed his hand from Rias's and called Issei over, "Now all you have to do is place your hand on hers like I did."

Rias stood there waiting for the nervous boy to accept the offer, but she knew to some extent her open hand seemed like a trick or scheme. She just hoped he could learn to trust her. So she stayed standing, hand out, palm up waiting for him to accept or reject her offer.

Issei looked at the hand, he knew he should just place his hand on hers and be over with it, but something kept him from doing so, it wasn't till Ddraig voiced his thoughts he relented.

' **Why are you stopping, I thought we already agreed?** ' Ddraig spoke as he entered Issei's consciousness. ' **You need this partner, living in fear is not living at all** '.

'I know but what is holding me back, Sirzechs seems nice but I have only just met her'

' **I think her actions are enough to justify that she has genuine concern for your well being** ' then Ddraig thought of something, ' **is it because she is a girl?** '

Issei stopped for a second, 'was that it, is that why I am so apprehensive?' he then thought back briefly to his time in Chloe's 'care'. He only thought about it a second, but that was all it took for the memories and pain to pour into what was left of his mind. It was too much, so the pain he felt in his mind started to leak out into his physical appearance.

Sirzechs figured that Issei was talking with the dragon on their options. He knew that Issei was unsure of whether the offer was out of kindness or had ulterior motives, but he was almost sure the heavenly dragon was supportive. The occasional glances Rias gave him amused him some as he nodded his head, he knew it was going to take time for the two of them to come to an agreement, patience was the best course of action. He thought the conversation was coming to a close until he noticed the slight change in Issei's posture, his normal curiousness was replaced with almost painful rigidity. While his eyes were still locked on Rias's hand he could see the same cloudiness he saw in the hospital when the boy's first woke up. Sirzechs could clearly see the pain as it slowly started to show across his face, making him wonder just what all the two of them were talking about. He was ready to shake Issei back into the present because the pain seemed like it was too much until his left arm shot out and grasped Rias palm.

Issei was pulled out of his agonizing memories when a warm feeling starting from his hand started to calm him down.

' **I'm sorry, they were starting to worry, so I completed the contract** '

Issei's mind was still in shambles, Ddraig had pulled him out by force but he was still trapped to some extent.

'Thank you Ddraig, I just . . .'

' **It's ok, you are not alone anymore partner** '

Sirzechs was surprised when the red glow started to diminish, it meant that Issei had now become a member of the house of Gremory and his sister's pawn. Smiling he was the first one to speak, as the two of them let their hands fall. "Well now that that's over with I have some other business to attend to, you two enjoy yourselves. I will be back for dinner"

"You promise?" Rias asked as she looked at her brother not really believing.

"Yes I promise," he said as he was enveloped in red and teleported, leaving only red particles behind.

Rias turned to her newest peerage member, wondering just how she was going to approach Issei. "So. . ." she said awkwardly not really sure how to talk to someone knowing they would likely not reply. This was going to take some time to get used to.

* * *

Grayfia was livid, she could maintain her composure but what Sirzechs had done something she truly viewed as dangerous. She knew he had at times, been reckless but to place this harmed boy under his sister's care, this had to be the most ridiculous thing he has ever done!.

'What was he thinking! What this Issei boy flips out, what if he goes berzerk, what if he is completely useless!' her mind kept coming up various situations where the boy was an obvious problem. Her rational mind told her these things were not likely to happen, but her anger couldn't really be contained. She wasn't really mad at the boy, it was more at Sirzechs, and the fact that he planned all this without ever consulting her first. She was so enraged that she failed to realize where her feet took her, till she realized the door she stopped at.

'Well it is time for some answers anyway' she thought as she opened the door, and flipped on the lights. The moment the room was lit up she wished she hadn't. Her eyes jumped around the room, from the fingernail scrapes against the wall to the blood inscribed words that visually sank into the crimson walls. Her eyes finally snapped to Chloe sitting on her bed, as the girl started to laugh.

"So the ice queen returns, to what to I _pleasure_ " Chloe spoke as her smile reached skin crawling levels of creepiness.

'Maybe I over did it last time . . .' Grayfia thought as she quickly looked around the room, one eye on the devil at all times. She was a bit disturbed but she wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing it. "So are you ready to talk?" Grayfia asked wondering if this girl had completely lost it.

"Oh yes, I'm ready" Chloe happy pronounced as she uncrossed her legs and shuffled off the bed. "Ready to talk about all the _juicy_ bits" Grayfia was about to question whether or not anything this girl said would be fact when Chloe spoke first.

"You want to know about Issei right? That why you're here isn't it? She spoke as she stood up slithering over to where Grayfia was standing. Grayfia had enough sense still to close the door, but the sight before her was becoming creepy, even for her.

"Well First off Issei summoned me, his desire brought me to him. He was dying, the little bitty boy was dying it was so sad." She spoke falsely caring for his well being. "When I got there there was blood everywhere, the floor the ceiling, Ahh it was _gruesome_ , his mother and father had already died and he was close, I could see the blood as it trickled out his mouth." Chloe was smiling now, thinking on the memory of enslaving the poor child. It got her flustered just thinking back on it.

Grayfia's hatred for this girl was growing with every word that came out of that messed up mouth of hers. She had always wondered how the boy had ended up with the Old Satan faction, it seemed unlikely he sought them out, but the fact that this twisted girl had found the boy before he had experienced life even a little, it made her sick to say the least. She never spoke, no matter how much she wanted to blast this perverted girl, she needed to know more about Issei.

"I revived him and that's where the _fun_ began" Chloe licked her lips, she knew this had to be getting to Grayfia. "At first he was set aside where they experimented on the evil pieces inside him, testing them outside the system, who knows what they did. It wasn't until they had discarded him that he was allowed to become my personal plaything".

Grayfia snapped, she had heard enough, the anger she felt towards Sirzechs had completely vanished, only to be replaced with pure hatred for the Old Satan faction. She lifted her arm up, simultaneously lifting Chloe, allowing her to hover in mid air. Her rage drowned out Chloe's laughter, she was tempted to end her right then and there but something picked her interest.

Trying to stay as clear as possible, she asked: "were the evil pieces you used to incarnate him mutation pieces?"

"Haha no, why would we waste such a valuable piece on someone so useless"

Grayfia was silent, she left Chloe hanging in the air while she thought about it.

'They experimented not on Issei but on his reincarnation, they tampered with the evil pieces. Ajuka needs to be informed'

"So is the strongest bitch going to kill me?"

*CRACK*

The cracking of her spine was followed by a rather audible thump as Grayfia let go of the magic that held the now limp Chloe. Letting out a sigh she turned towards the door but paused to read what the deceased had written.

"What lingers will always be, what is present shall never leave, it's the future we cannot leave"

Grayfia stared at it for a minute or two, thinking she was truly nuts, but then thought that the quote might not relate to her.

* * *

Rias had started to fidget with her skirt, the silence was starting to get to her. She had introduced Issei to the rest of the members of her peerage but he stayed as quiet as he was now. She expected at least a nod or something. 'That's it we're going to the city' she thought as she stood up and looked around at her peerage members. Akeno looked at her curiously as she placed her tea cup back on its saucer. Kiba was reading on the sofa in front of her with Koneko next to him, munching away on some sweats she stashed away. And then there was Issei, standing in the corner, his hair down blocking his eyes but the frown on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"Who wants to go to the city," Rias asked as she looked from person to person.

"Ufufu, sounds like fun"

"Good idea, it's been awhile since we were all here together"

"What about you Koneko, what do you think?" Rias said looking at her young rook.

"Ok"

They all started walking towards the door, but Rias turn around looking for Issei in the corner.

"Come on Issei, you are coming too" she smiled as he started to remove himself from the corner. His head was still down, allowing his hair to cover his face, but the frown on his face had lightened some.

'Maybe I can help him'

* * *

Sirzechs had just sat down when the door burst open revealing an obviously pissed Grayfia. It was rare she showed her true emotions, when she did it was either really wonderful or truly terrifying, he expected the later.

"You know I only-"

"How could you!" Grayfia spoke over him, not really interested in what he had to say. "You could at least have _told_ me what you were planning on doing, I mean Zechs what were you thinking!"

We hardly know anything about this boy and you entrust him to your sister, give me one good reason why you would put her in such a dangerous position?"

"So I could look after him"

Grayfia was about to tell him what a stupid reasoning, but her mind thought about it for a second.

"You want to keep him close in case something happens, you're doing because you yourself could look after him. . . "

"Yes I fear for my sister's safety but if there is one person who can help restore him, Rias can." Sirzechs stood up and walked over to where Grayfia easy cooling down, putting his hands on her shoulders, "If another Maou's relative could look after him that would have been fine too but think about it, with Sona and Serafall he possibly would never have changed. I would be perfectly ok if Ajuka looking after him but he doesn't have the greatest relationship to Diodora."

"Giving him to Diodora would have been a mistake"

Sirzechs nodded, then thought for a second looked down at Grayfia and leaned in, kissing her.

*Slap*

"Ow, what was that for!"

Turning her head she looked away while walking out the door, "I'm still mad at you"

"Sheesh" Sirzechs mumbled while rubbing his cheek, trying to ease the pain of it.

"Look who I found coming to see you" Sirzechs flinched at her voice but looked up to see her behind Ajuka.

"Since you bother are here there are some things I learned from our deceased captive"

"Grayfia you don't mean. . ." Sirzechs was genuinely scared, her fuse was long but her wrath was usually short lived. He almost felt bad about it.

"Ajuka you need to hear this as well, I think you will find it _interesting_ "

With both of them sitting down she recounted everything that Chloe had told her, Grayfia knew that there was more to the story but that would have to wait for when Issei decided to tell them.

* * *

"So what do you guys think?" Rias stepped out of the changing room, showing off the nice black dress that seemed to make her hair double in brightness.

"You look nice president"

"Ufufu, Kiba always the gentleman" Akeno spoke as she stood up to critique Rias. "Come on Rias you have to let yourself be free," she said as she moved one of the straps on her shoulders off, letting the dress sway to one side.

"There now you look sexy" Akeno smiled as she looked back and admired her work.

Rias's hair was now all messed up, the dress swayed to one side, and she honestly looked terrible.

"Now I look like an idiot, thanks, Akeno" she spoke, trying to ignore her queen's laughter.

After changing Rias decided it was time for lunch so the group of them went to one of the restaurants within the mall. After getting seated she counted heads and couldn't find Issei.

Standing up she looked around, 'why does he always keep disappearing? I can't be that scary'

"What are you doing Rias," Kiba asked as he watched his king's eyes glance from table to table.

"Issei isn't here"

"We should go look for him," he said as he started getting up from the table, but someone grabbed his arm.

"Stop worrying he is probably in the bathroom" Akeno spoke, holding Kiba in place. "Rias I understand you are concerned about him, but he needs time".

"Yeah he needs time but he also needs to know he is cared for."

Sighing Akeno let go of Kiba, who bowed and headed off to the restroom in search of the silent pawn.

Kiba wandered around the mall, he checked the restroom, he also searched the rest of the restaurant. Now everyone was looking for him, he was about to call Rias and tell her to locate him by his evil pieces, the last thing they needed was for him to be turned into a stray. He walked into the department store they had been in earlier thinking he might have possibly gone there. He looked around until he saw Issei gazing at a full-length mirror.

He walked over to him but stopped when he saw what was in the reflection; Issei had his shirt unbuttoned and was looking at his scarred body. Kiba was in awe, he was disgustedly surprised, Rias hadn't told them why Sirzechs had entrusted him to her but he was starting to get an idea. He stopped looking at the numerous scars and walked over to Issei, he cleared his throat but the chalk in his voice didn't seem to disappear.

"There you are, we have been-" Kiba stopped speaking as Issei turned toward him, allowing him to see his chest and abdomen completely. He could only see the largest of scars on the mirror, but his body was covered in little scars and various bruises that looked like they never healed. He wondered how much of his skin was untouched if any.

Issei hadn't expected them to go and search for him, he was even more surprised when the blond haired teen came and found him. The look on his face was something he had gotten used to, no one wanted to look at someone so disfigured. Issei began buttoning up his shirt while the boy turned around to give him some privacy. He hadn't spoken to Ddraig since the pact but he figured the Dragon was listening, 'so nothing to say as I drown in sorrow'

*no reply*

'Well have a nice nap, I might as well continue to wallow in past memories'

Issei finished buttoning up his shirt, Kiba just stood, with his back to him, he couldn't unsee what Issei looked like, he kind of felt bad that he ignored him up until this point. He decided then that he would protect Issei from anyone that attempted anything. 'He has been through enough as it is'

Kiba couldn't hear Issei anymore so he turned around to find the pawns head down, he could see how tense Issei was, so he walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Before he spoke he felt Issei flinch, "You don't have to be afraid, we are your family"

As much as Issei wanted to believe the blond, he couldn't he had yet to see the 'compassion' of the house of Gremory, what he had seen was a spoiled princess, who was naive to the real world. But Ddraig said to give it a chance so he was at least going to do that.

Nodding his head in thanks, Issei followed Kiba out of the department store.

* * *

"Oh Issei, where were you we were worried sick!" Rias ran up to him and hugged him.

"He was at the department store, must have gotten lost" Kiba lied as he took a glance at Issei. He figured the teen didn't want to be put in the spotlight any more than he already was.

"We are going to be late" Koneko spoke as she stopped licking her lollipop.

"I forgot, the train leaves soon, Akeno if you would"

"Ufufu, wouldn't want to face the wrath of Grayfia now wouldn't we?" Akeno spoke as she raised her arms, creating a large teleportation circle.

* * *

"The train has been ready to leave for an hour now, milady" Grayfia said as she opened the cabin door, allowing Rias and her peerage to board.

"I am so sorry Grayfia, we just had some trouble, we won't be late again, promise"

"Ah does Rias have to leave already . . . she just got here though" Millicas said as he looked down from where Sirzechs had him on his shoulders.

"Rias came down because I asked her to, your niece came only because it was a weekend, school continues tomorrow, same goes for you," Sirzechs said as he walked up behind Grayfia.

"Take care Rias, help him please"

"I will try, but I'm not sure he really wants to be helped," Rias thought as she held on the train cars door.

"Just whatever you do, don't scare him away, ok?" Sirzechs leaned in so only she could hear.

* * *

Issei sat in a booth on the far end of the train, he wasn't really comfortable with any of them yet. He didn't hate any of them, but he had mixed feeling on all of them. Kiba was alright, he was the only other male here, he seemed alright. The white hair girl didn't talk much but she seemed to leave him alone. Issei was not a fan about the girl named Akeno, she reminded him of painful memories, she acted too much like his old master. And then there was his current master, he didn't really know what to think about her, she was kind and wanted to help him, he could see that but he could also see she had no idea to work with him. He was going to take a nap, he really didn't care where they were going until he overheard a conversation about school.

"I wish we didn't have to return so soon, there is sooo much to do for tomorrow"

"Ufufu, you think Sona would allow us to skip?"

"You know the answer to that Akeno since she took over Kuoh Academy, it has only been more strict," Kiba said as he brought tea to the girl's table.

They were all surprised when Issei suddenly appeared beside them and was actually looking at them, not his usual cloudy self.

"Where are we headed?"

They were all surprised to hear his voice, they were shocked at how dry and lifeless it was but never said anything.

"We a-are headed to Kuoh, why do you know it?" Rias asked, hoping this was her chance to gain some insight as to what produced his circumstances. She knew everything about her peerage, but Issei was a book in a foreign language, the words were there but only he could read it to her.

"I used to live there" that was the last they spoke to him for the rest of the train ride, but as he walked away Rias could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye.

'Who are you Issei?'

* * *

 **A/N: OK well here we are again, yeah this chapter is overdue but I have been really busy getting ready for College. I move out this month so life has been crazy in a good way. Anyway on to the story, so what do you guys think, Rias now controls Issei and Issei has a new master, though it will be nothing like he is used to. the rest of the crew has met Issei and has formed their own opinions of him, however only Kiba's opinion was voiced, (I want to put some more thought into Akeno's and Koneko's). Now about the poll. I messed up, when I made it I thought it was already applied to my profile, it wasn't until the day after where I learned how to actually pin it to my profile. So while a lot of you voiced your opinion in other ways (which I am happy to see people still want to read), I am going to leave the poll up until next chapter. Last time I gave a definite time when I was going to upload another chapter, and I failed by . . . 5 days. I am never going to post on a schedule, but I will try to put out a chapter a week, but it might not happen. Well, that's that, I don't know whats going to happen in the coming months but I will continue to write as much as possible. Lastly I wanted to say thank you, over 50+ people followig and almost that many favoriting this story. I never thought the story would go this far so I just wanted to say thank you! As always if you have any questions ask away, feel free to review and Cya peeps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I said I would never do this but I just want you all to know the note at the bottem has some really important info, like about chapter uploads in the coming weeks. Sorry for breaking the way of things but I just want anyone who likes this story whats happening in the coming weeks, anyways, sorry, I will shut up now so you can read what you came for.**

* * *

Issei wasn't really sure what to think, he was on a train headed straight to his birth town, where he once lived, this is where he truly died. Now he was returning as something different, something that didn't belong and it felt _wrong._ It didn't help that he wasn't returning by himself, no he was returning as slave once again, to Issei it didn't matter how many times he was called family, for him servant was equivalent to slave. It was fitting in a way he supposed, he was forcefully taken as a slave and now he has no other choice but to follow his new master, essentially meaning he has returned in the same way.

Rias couldn't stop thinking about her new pawns answer, 'he lived in Kuoh, when was this going on?' her brother didn't tell her this, Rias started to wonder if her brother even knew this information. She needed to talk to him, see if she could learn anything else because Issei was starting to trouble her. That was not her greatest concern at the moment, it was the silence. The train ride was relatively quiet, aside from the bits of small chat. Rias and her peerage were giving each other curious looks, wondering just who was added to their team.

* _Arriving at Kuoh terminal, in twenty minutes_ *

Issei's thoughts were disrupted by the announcement, 'already? I thought Rias said it would take up to 10 hours' he thought as he stole a glance in the direction of her peerage. 'How can they be so content with themselves, they are slaves and they don't even see it'

' **It is because they have something you are sadly lacking in** ' Ddraig spoke, still waking up from Issei's discharged thoughts.

'The heavenly dragon awakes' Issei remarked, he didn't really want to fight with Ddraig right after he woke up but Ddraig said he would 'speak' for him and the last couple of times he needed him he wasn't theire. 'So almighty dragon, what is it I am lacking in? Is it brains? Perhaps it is maybe the opposite, stupidity. Yeah that seems about right, you have to be pretty stupid in order to think being a slave is a wonderful thing!'

Ddraig waited for his partner to calm down, he wasn't really expecting him to be this hostel after just waking up. Then again he had come to realize that Issei was by no means normal, his conditions were extraordinary, Ddraig himself was part of that equation. Ddraig knew there had never been a red dragon emperor that had been so severely beaten, thought so little of since he had been entrapped in the sacred gear. He could feel the past possessors slumber awaking, but he couldn't tell his partner yet, he hadn't had any training. Besides, he wanted his partner to _live._

' **You finished, or shall I go back to sleep** ' Ddraig said as Issei had run out of steam.

'For now'

' **Good, now back to what I said before, you are missing feelings, or rather the capacity to feel them as others do. You know when your are angry, but only when that anger has all but consumed you.** '

* * *

Issei pondered over what Ddraig had said, he assumed that the beast had returned to his slumber but wasn't sure. He couldn't tell if he felt feeling or not, which made it kind of obvious as to which answer fit him. But that didn't solve his problem, 'how could feelings make someone overlook their own servitude?' Issei didn't understand, he couldn't see how feeling something made the situation any different. Once again he was interrupted mid thought, though not by an intercom.

"Come on everyone, grab your stuff, we have homework to do!"

"Yes"

* _We have arrived at your destination, have a wonderful time Ms. Gremory_ *

Rias looked at Issei as he quietly moved out of the corner and stopped a few steps behind the others that were gathered at the door. She stared a moment longer until Issei's cold eyes stared back.

' **Relax she just doesn't understand you is all** ' Ddraig said as he looked at the situation through Issei's eyes. ' **Give her time, she will eventually understand, however it would progress much faster if you would open up and talk with her.** '

'Why should I'

' **Because she is your superior, tell me this partner: do you have any idea where your next meal is coming from? Or even where you are going to sleep tonight?** '

Issei stayed quiet as he saw where this was going.

' **She is you master whether you like it or not, if you truly dislike her we will leave** '

'Wait I thought dragons bowed for no one, sometimes not even each other?'

' **Your point?** '

'Then why don't we just leave?'

' **I am the dragon, you are a devil** ' Ddraig proudly spoke, ' **You agreed to be her servant, I did not,** **I bow down to no one** '

'Except me'

' **Not by choice** '

Issei didn't really understand the dragon at times, one moment he could be a wise advice giver, and the next he would ignore you completely, Issei started to wonder if all dragons were this erratic. The sudden tug on his right arm snapped him back to the real world.

"Let's go," Koneko said blankly, not even looking at Issei as she pulled him off the train and onto the platform.

"Thank you Koneko," Rias said praising the youngest member, "Issei we can't wait forever, besides we need to get you settled in" as Rias finished she walked to the elevator with her peerage following.

Issei was tempted to just wait where he was, curious to see what the redhead would do but Ddraig's message before ran through his head and decided to not test his already crappy luck.

* * *

"Here we are," Kiba said as he unlocked the gate to the apartment complex. He wasn't really sure what to make of the dude, he couldn't look at Issei without seeing his chest. He himself had scars in his past but something told him that Issei's were slightly more personal. Kiba wasn't sure just what all Issei had gone through so didn't really know where he could pry without coming off as intrusive. The entire walk over here had been sort of a one sided conversation, Kiba asked innocent questions, with no response in return, the few times he did, Issei nodded his head yes or no. 'It's a start'

"We are on the third floor so we can take the elevator or the stairs your choice" Kiba knew that he could have just stepped in the elevator, Issei would have followed him but he wanted him to understand that he wasn't a slave anymore, he was part of a family.

Kiba smiled as Issei slowly walked to the elevator, almost as if he was testing the ground. He stepped in behind Issei and pushed the button, he didn't know why but he couldn't stop smiling.

Issei was trying to understand the motives of Kiba, he had his back to the elevator just as Issei did, both not verbally speaking but Issei could tell to an extent Kiba was still cautious around him. Which surprised Issei, he had never done anything to warrant caution, but what troubled him more was that he had never been _feared_. The elevator stopped moving and Issei's eyes followed Kiba with his body following after.

"This is your room" Kiba pointed to the door in front of him, holding a key in his hand. "Come on Issei it's yours, my room is over there" Kiba pointed a few doors down, he didn't want to be rude but he had to complete a few assignments, or Rias and Sona would both punish him.

Issei was trying to figure it out if this was a trick, the smile Kiba wore was convincing but he had been tricked too many times, it wasn't until Ddraig piped up that he refocused his mind.

' **What's stopping you, you can't seriously think this is a trap?** 'The silence was enough of an answer, ' **listen, partner, if this was a trap then there would be more of them, just take the key you need to rest** '

'I haven't had a room to myself since . . .' Issei couldn't complete the thought, even at the Gremory mansion a servant was stationed in his room, not to mention Grayfia checking up on him constantly.

Oh, this was a different problem Ddraig realized as he replayed Issei's memory in his mind. This was going to take some time, but Ddraig knew the knight had to leave, ' **partner, take the keys** '

Issei could tell the dragon understood, but he obliged and walked forwards, taking the key out of Kiba's welcoming hand.

"Hey if you need anything, you know where I will be".

Issei opened the door but didn't walk in. He knew that this was for him, but he just didn't understand why. Why was he suddenly gifted clothes and a room of his own? Why were people cautious or even scared of him, they never were before? Issei was puzzled as to what changed. Issei couldn't just sit in a room, waiting to be called upon. He was brimming with questions and his mind would not calm itself. He needed to think not sleep, closing the door he slipped the key into his pocket and turned towards the elevator.

* * *

' **This is reckless, are you trying to end up in a similar situation?** '

Issei didn't really care for the dragon's thoughts, he needed to think, preferably without inside input.

'You know what, I-

' **Don't care yeah I know, you have made it clear you couldn't care less about anything and that you're an emotionless bastard who wished he would drop off the face of the earth,** ' Ddraig had heard enough of his partners defeatist attitude, this was going nowhere, ' **Bullshit** '

'What?'

' **I say bullshit, there has to be something that interests you** '

'Why would anything interest me? What have I seen that would make me want to suffer any longer?' Issei paused thinking on his thought, 'but I can tell you what I have seen, and I can say that I never want to see it again, no one should have to live with that' Issei didn't communicate the last part to Ddraig, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but he didn't really want to think about it either.

Ddraig was mentally at a crossroads, his partner was nearing the dreadful point of self-consumption. This host had seen too much hate and spite to understand love and compassion. These were not something he could explain to him either, they were something the boy had to feel and feeling something was nye impossible with him continuously returning to his past. He could either let his partner be consumed by fear and anger or he could simply force him to forget, he didn't really want to do either, nor was he obliged to, this was technically supposed to be his new master's job, who he would need to speak with at another time.

Ddraig had gone silent so Issei just stared at the sky until his neck began to ache. He didn't know how long he had been walking but it was begining to get dark out. He wasn't really paying attention until he looked forward, stretching his neck. Issei's breath caught at the sight before him, a park.

'No, it can't be,' Issei was awestruck at the possibility of finding the playground he once played at, he was amazed it still stood, the paint was faded and some of the swings showed signs of rust but here it was, just as he remembered it.

* * *

Flashback

"Haha Issei, stop you are going to fall" Irina laughed as she watched her friend make silly faces from the branches of a tree.

"What about this one" Issei smirked as he stuck his tongue out and pulled his cheeks apart, trying to amuse Irina. Well until he felt his foot slip, and he fell from the tree.

Rubbing his head he looked up to see Irina's worried face. "See I'm fine"

*Smack*

"I just fell off a tree what was that for?" Issei cried as he began rubbing his newest injury.

"I told you you would fall" she smiled as she turned around and skipped away.

End

* * *

' **Your smiling** '

Issei was brought out of the memory by Ddraig only this time he wasn't angry.

'I used to live near here'

' **Yes but much has changed in the past couple of years I'm not sure if-** '

Issei didn't bother to listen to Ddraig, he could still hear the dragon talking to him but he needed to see if she still lived here. It has been so long, would he recognize her? would she recognize him? Issei almost tripped as he suddenly stopped running. That thought disrupted everything, his previous childish need was replaced by an increasing dread. 'What if she doesn't know it's me?' Issei looked down at his hands and arms, he knew he left with a jacket but that wasn't important now. The scars on his hands and arms made him a bit upset with himself.

'No I can't let her see me like this, she would ask questions' defeated, Issei let his inner walls down and heard Ddraigs voice once again. But he wasn't listening, so instead, he spoke.

'I can't go back can I?' Issei already knew the answer, but hearing the heavenly dragon say it made it somewhat final in his mind.

' **No, I am sorry partner, but you need to understand. This is** _ **your**_ **life now, while you may have some strings attached you are free to do as you please.** ' Ddraig hoped this would be enough for him to finally see the bigger picture and move on but he didn't want to take any chances. ' **You know you can't go back, so what are you going to do moving forward?** '

Issei understood the dragon completely, he had basically asked 'what now', for which he didn't really have an answer.

'A few days ago you asked me what did I want the most,' Issei had started to walk back to the park, figuring he left his jacket there. 'I can't answer that, but I don't want to be feared'

Ddraig had heard this all before, but this was a step in the right direction, he could help him with this, but he needed to press further, he needed Issei to see for himself he had a purpose.

' **Why** '

'Because I know what it is like to be afraid!' Issei internally yelled as he thought about past memories, he didn't want to be overwhelmed so he reflected on them briefly, but long enough for him to remember the fear. 'I have been afraid almost my entire life Ddraig! I know what it feels like to be paralyzed by fear, I understand how helpless it can make someone, I _am_ living it!' Issei was crying now, he had reached the park but was no longer in search of his jacket.

Ddraig had wondered if he had pushed a bit too far. He had brought his partner to tears, which would normally happen during training but this was with simple words. He aimed to get Issei to let go of some of his past but ended up deepening his resentment.

' **I offered to be your voice and have done a poor job in some respects, but you will have to learn to speak for yourself eventually** '

'Thank you Ddraig,' Issei needed the dragons support, he suddenly thought about how much he depended on him. Wiping his tears he resumed the search for his jacket but he stopped as a red circle appeared beneath him.

* * *

Issei was teleported to a room he had never seen before, but it looked like an old classroom. His eyes wandered for a few moments, seeing a chalkboard with a desk in front of it. It was who was sitting in the desk that his eyes eventually focused on.

"Care to explain yourself?"

Issei could tell Rias was upset, she had every right to be, what he did was reckless and yet he did it anyway. But at least now he knew where he screwed up. Issei suppressed the urge to bow, Ddraig said it would only complicate things, he did lower his head and mumbled a ragged "sorry". He kept his head down but flinched with every step Rias took towards him. He tensed up when she was in front of him, but relaxed his neck when she lifted his head and then suddenly hugged him. Issei stumbled back at first, but he didn't get far due to Rias entrapping him within her arms.

'Um Ddraig, what do I do'

Ddraig had heard of the care the House of Gremory expressed with their servants but this was borderline ridiculous.

"Ara ara, Rias doesn't like it when you make her worry" Akeno laughed as she took a sip of the tea in her hand.

Issei was so focused on Rias he failed to realize the others in the room, the rest of her peerage were sitting in the two sofas that faced each other separated by a small glass table in the center of the room.

"Kiba went to check on you and knocked on your door only to find your room empty" Rias spoke as she released Issei and looked him right in his eyes, the first time she had seen them with out him hiding his eyes soon after contact.

"We thought you had been kidnapped! Or worse!"

Issei was still in shock about his master's actions, _never_ had he been hugged as a punishment. 'Ddraig, help'

Ddraig was just as surprised as Issei, his hosts master was for sure a strange one. ' **Apologize, and if she asks what you were doing, then tell her.** ' he figured transparency would be the best course of action right now.

"I'm sorry"

Rias couldn't understand, she had given him a home, Kiba was nearby if he needed to talk, but instead, the boy just walked off, she was lucky no one thought he was a stray. What could have been so moving that made him believe leaving was the best course of action. "Where did you go, why did you leave, more importantly, why didn't you tell anyone?"

'Alright, here it goes' Issei thought as he prepared mentally before roughly speaking of his whereabouts, "I went for a walk" he croaked, hoping that would satisfy their curiosity.

Rias was starting to get sick of playing these games, she wished Issei would trust her but she knew that trust takes something significant in order to be built, especially in his case. But that didn't ease her building frustration.

"Why didn't you tell Kiba? He would have happily gone with you." Rias was going to get some kind on an answer, she needed something to help her put his puzzle pieces together.

Issei took a glance at the smiling knight, he knew Kiba would have accompanied him, which was part of the reason for leaving. He wanted to think in silence, things always seemed clearer to him when it quiet. 'Do I tell the truth now, because if I go any further I don't know what they will ask' Issei asked, hoping Ddraig had a quick solution to this problem.

' **Just continue like you have been, you will be fine** ' Ddraig knew this was eventually going to reveal something Issei didn't want to, but he knew that Rias wanted answers and her peerage was much the same. He figured the quicker they understood Issei the smoother things would be in the future.

"I needed to think, alone" Issei spoke the last word quietly, he didn't want to anger anyone he was just becoming very uncomfortable with the line of questions. And Rias could see it.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, we are all here for you as a family" Rias didn't want to risk the chance that if she pushed any further, she would push him away so she relented, she knew that above all this boy needed love. "You are dismissed, but Kiba is now going to keep an eye on you, it's for your own protection" she spoke as she turned around walking back to her desk at the back of the room.

"Thank you, master" Issei bowed and was about to leave when Rias called out to him; "And Issei, please don't call me master anymore it will be awkward at school tomorrow, please call me president, ok?"

'Wait school, tomorrow?' Issei thought so he tried to clarify, "school?" he asked looking at Rias.

"Yes you will be attending school with us tomorrow, Kiba will knock on your door when it's time to go." she looked in the direction of Kiba and nodded her head.

"Come on Issei, we have school tomorrow" Kiba spoke as he gracefully stood up and walked passed Issei. He stopped at the door holding it open for him.

Issei bowed once more, "thank you president" before he turned on his heels and with his head hung low, he followed Kiba out the door. If he had looked up he would have realized he would return here tomorrow as a student as he was walking across the quad of Kuoh Academy.

"It's ok Issei, Rias isn't mad at you" Kiba really wanted to build a bond with Issei, he figured that the dude needed some time but he wanted to be there for him. "She is just . . . over concerned at times, she really cares about you, you know?"

Issei lifted his head at that, 'why would she care about me?' Issei thought as he followed Kiba down the block.

' **Now might be a good time partner, since it's just the two of you** '

Issei had almost forgotten, he inhaled then spoke, "Kiba, are you scared of me?"

Of all the things he had thought Issei might say to him, this was definitely not on the list. "What made you think that?" Kiba was interested, partly because it was unexpected and partly because this is the first time he had heard Issei say more than a few words. Kiba then thought about it and realized his mistake, "Oh you mean when we were in the elevator, yeah sorry about that, it's just I wasn't sure what to do" Kiba looked up at Issei and smiled his charming smile, "Don't sweat it, you are family Issei,' Kiba paused, "Are you afraid of Rias?"

"Yes"

Kiba was surprised at how easily he answered it, again he found himself wondering what caused Issei to be like this. "May I ask why?"

Issei wasn't sure if he could answer that, he didn't know if he himself could come to terms with his past, or let anyone abuse him more because of it.

' **Just tell him, you will feel better** ' Ddraig wasn't supposed to be a parent/teacher for his hosts, he was why to help them defeat the white one, needless to say, he was getting extremely tired of this.

'But what if-' Issei didn't finish as he realized how stupid his thought was.

' **Overcoming your past is one of the hardest things for someone to do, you can do it, partner, just let go** ' Ddraig sighed as he finished, he wasn't going to yell at the kid, it wasn't his fault he had a crappy upbringing, if you could even call it that.

"It's because she is a girl" Issei softly spoke, almost hoping Kiba didn't hear him.

Hmm, this only made Kiba more interested, he could tell this was significant, but he didn't want to push it any further. Rias was definitely going to want to know this information, especially since he was actually talking to him. "Hey it's alright, Rias wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do, except homework that she will make you do" he laughed as he finished, but Issei still had his head down. Kiba stopped and put his hands on Issei's shoulders, which startled Issei, making him look up, into the eyes of Kiba.

"Whatever happened to in the past will not happen here, we are a family we take on challenges together, understand?"

Issei was surprised, this was kind of out of nowhere and he had looked right at him while saying it, Kiba wasn't lying but something still bothered him so while looking at the blond, he spoke what was truly on his mind, "How can you be so happy being a servant?"

Kiba was wondering if this was what Issei was truly bothered by, the way he said it was almost forceful. It was an interesting question, one that he wasn't sure he could answer. "Well, it's complicated, Rias doesn't really treat us as servants, I mean there are a few things like when Akeno brings her tea or when one of us holds the door for her but other than common courtesies, she treats us more as brothers and sisters." Kiba stopped as he reached into his pocket for the key to the complex. "It's part of the reason I say we are a family, I'm sure if you asked Koneko or Akeno they would tell you the same thing" Kiba slid the key back into his pocket as he pushed the gate open, and held it open for Issei. "You coming or not, don't be going all silent on me now" Kiba smiled as Issei moved through the opening.

* * *

Kiba was unlocking his door, while he thought back on the conversation with Issei and there was one last thing he had to ask, "Hey Issei, are you going to be silent around the girls tomorrow?"

Issei was just opening his door when Kiba called out to him, he looked in the direction of Kiba and nodded his head 'yes', he wasn't comfortable with normal conversations yet and he knew with Rias it would be more of an inquiry, and he for sure wasn't ready for that.

"Well don't keep Rias waiting too long, she is very worried about you, anyways good night", with that Kiba shut his door, hearing Issei's door shut moments later.

Issei looked at his room, he didn't bother turning on the light, he wasn't going to be up for long. The bathroom was to his left, along with a closet, with some clothes already hanging. He looked at the clothes, noticing a note.

" _These are Kuoh Academy's school uniforms, I expect to see you there bright and early! :) Rias_ "

'Wait Kuoh Academy, that was an all girl school' Issei thought as some of his memories of Kuoh came back to him.

' **Don't think about it too much, you need rest. We will figure it out in the morning.** ' Ddraig figured if he was going to play parent, he might as well go all in. But there were a few things he needed to know before his partner drifted off. ' **So partner, how did it feel to trust someone other than me?** '

'Let the interrogation begin,' Issei thought as he reflected on Ddraig's question. 'Kiba is ok, I think I can learn to like him, though I am not ready to face Rias yet.' Issei heard the Dragon hum, he assumed he was satisfied with his answer because he didn't reply.

Issei had finished changing into his night garments, climbing into bed he pulled the covers over himself. Before he let sleep take him he bid Ddraig a good night.

* * *

Issei awoke to someone knocking on his door, he knew it was Kiba but that didn't help his startled nerves. Remembering the note from last night, Issei removed himself from the bed, and sluggishly made his way to the door, opening it to see Kiba's smiling face.

"Issei, get dressed we have to leave soon," Kiba said, noticing his nightwear.

Issei nodded and shut the door, 'this is going to suck' he thought as he began his morning routine.

Kiba patiently waited outside the door, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. On one hand if Issei didn't go to school he would most likely wander around and possibly be confused as a stray and likely die, however, him going to school opened up a whole other range of issues, Kiba began to wonder if Rias had thought this far. His train of thought was interrupted as Issei opened his door, announcing himself with a yawn. Kiba looked at him to make sure everything was in order, he didn't want Issei to have to face Sona if he could help it. It looked as though he had gotten it all right, Issei had his black trouser pants with an equally black blazer with red lining. Some of his scars peaked though, near his collar because he didn't have the top button on his shirt buttoned, but other than the scar on his face, and his messy brown hair, you could have confused him for any other boy going to the academy. Kiba lifted his left hand, showing Issei a lap bag, "You are going to need it if you don't want to carry everything separately" he said, handing the bag over to Issei.

Issei sighed as he let himself get accustomed to the lightness of the bag, he was starting over and he couldn't have felt worse about it.

* * *

The two of them left soon after only to be met up with the girls on the way to the academy.

"Ufufu, did the two princes sleep in late?" Akeno smiled looking from Kiba to Issei. "Uniform looks good on you Issei"

Issei was starting to not like the buxom black haired girl, she frightened him some. Issei bowed and whispered a thank you. He looked at Rias and Akeno but couldn't find the white haired girl, Rias caught on to his curious face and answered simply, "Koneko isn't old enough to attend, she will be with us next year, you are enrolled as a first year with Kiba. Akeno and I are in our second year. Rias finished, hoping that answered Issei's silent question, however she couldn't let Akeno's comment go uncontested. "That's enough Akeno if you stare at him for too much longer, we are going to be late" Rias Spoke gathering the group's attention, 'he does look nice in it though' she thought as she turned around walking towards school, with her peerage in tow.

Walking through the gates of the Academy was somewhat frightening, he remembered the school being female only when he was little and here he was walking in with two girls and a boy, he decided to lift his head to take a quick glance at his peers. Looking up he noticed was how many people were gazing in his direction, or even at him. He immediately dropped his head, hoping no one had noticed. In his quick glance, he saw just how many girls there were at the school, but he did see small clusters of boys. Kiba looked at Issei only to see him with his head down, but this was more forced than usual. He leaned in and whispered, "Hey man what's going on?"

"There are so many girls"

"Well what did you expect, this was a girls school up until a few years ago" Kiba didn't know how much Issei knew about the present Kuoh, even if he did live here things have changed since then. "Don't stress about it, apparently Rias got you put into the same class as me.

* * *

Issei was waiting outside of classroom 1B, the teacher told him to wait outside until called so he stood awkwardly as other students passed behind him. He knew they were whispering about him, but he didn't want to think about it, he had to do what he was told, even if it was 'wait until called'

"Come in Issei"

'Here goes nothing' Issei opened up the door timidly, not sure if there was some special action he should perform.

' **Just speak when called upon and-** ' Ddraig spoke, startling Issei making him stumble, once he recovered he looked up to see the class on the brink of laughter, his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, making the white of his scar even more pronounced.

' **Forget I said anything** '

'Kind of hard when you make it embarrassingly obvious!' Issei internally scolded the dragon, he would pay for it in some way later, now Issei just needed to sit down and disappear.

"Please introduce yourself"

Issei went up to the chalkboard and scribbled his name, turning around he spoke quietly, "My name is Issei Hyoudou, please treat me well" he finished with a bow but stood back up once the teacher began talking. Issei hadn't written his full name in a long time, he was surprised he even remembered how to spell it.

"Yes this is unusual having a student transfer in so close to the end of the year, however, he will be coming back next year. In addition Issei's family has asked that you refrain from asking questions regarding his scars or personal information, now would anyone like to ask any respectful questions?" the teacher looked around, the class really was curious about his scar across his face, the teacher noticed a hand in the back of class, "Yes Matsuda"

"Yo Issei what's your connection with Rias?" normally anything the perverted duo said would be under fire but this time, others were curious about the answer.

Issei hadn't really expected this as a question, he didn't realize his master was so popular. He was still trying to understand the teacher's message to the class, 'I don't have any family who gave them all this information'

' **It was most likely the red haired female, she has done a lot for you already** ' Ddraig thought, it made the most sense to him, besides this would help his partner greatly.

Issei looked in the direction of Kiba, he saw him softly shake his head no, which meant Issei had to come up with a lie, and fast.

"She n-noticed how l-lost I was and helped me" Issei squeaked out the words, hoping they would satisfy the classes curiosity. Most of the class accepted the answer, it made sense that the school idol would help out someone lost. Matsuda wasn't completely convinced, "alright as long as you stay away from my future baby momma were cool"

"Matsuda, apologize!"

"Sorry Hyoudou, that's just how it is"

The class erupted, with screams of "Pervert!" and "In your dreams, punk!". The teacher quickly grabbed Matsuda and hauled him out of the room, 'one of these days they will get kicked out, and I won't care' she stuck her head back into the room talking to Issei, "Sorry Issei class isn't normally this disruptive, why don't you take a seat, sit anywhere you like." the door shut and she was gone, leaving the class to descend on Issei bombarding him with questions.

"Where are you from?" one girl asked, leaning over her desk.

"Why did you transfer so late?" a boy on the other side of the class asked, Issei didn't see who it was but he heard it along with half a dozen others.

"Where did you get your scars?" a girl cautiously asked, it was really what everyone wanted to know, but Issei couldn't answer, he was being overloaded and Kiba could clearly see it.

"Alright give the new kid some air, he doesn't want to talk can't you see that?" Kiba walked over, silencing everyone in the room. As far as they were concerned his word was as good as any teachers. "Hey, Issei you ok?" Kiba sat down in the seat next to Issei's, he wasn't sure how this would go but this was for sure not how he wanted it to go.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it, were family remember?" Kiba smiled as he got up from the desk. He was going to ask him about his last name but thought better of it, he would have to tell Rias though, it was something she needed to know, but he didn't want to betray his friends trust. . . On the other hand he hopped Issei would last the day without running from the classroom, but sitting in the back corner by the window didn't leave him with a good escape route. "I'll see you at lunch, hang in there"

* * *

Issei had nowhere to sit, he looked around for Kiba but couldn't find him in the mass of people that swarmed the cafeteria. He gripped his tray as people shuffled past him, rushing to the few empty seats still available. Issei sighed and decided to take his tray and eat in silence outside. As he walked by his classmates he overheard some of the comments they made;

"Look at his face I wonder what happened"

"I heard he was in a bad accident, he is lucky to be alive," one girl said as he quickly walked away. Another table to his left seemed to be having the same conversation.

"I heard from a girl in 2C that he was beaten by his parents," a boy said as he quickly was shushed, the table noticing him walking by. Issei needed to get out, he wasn't ready to deal with this many people, he simply couldn't cope. He wasn't really sure where he ran to, he was happy that some of his food was still on the tray. So he ate on the side of a hill, just below the race track and main field.

'Ddraig, why are people so interested in me?' Issei asked while munching on his sandwich.

' **Well, for a few reasons, you are first of all new, people are curious about anything new, they want to learn about you** ' Ddraig replied as he readied himself for other possible questions. ' **I wouldn't worry too much partner, while it may feel overwhelming now, this will blow over** '

'I wish they just ignored me'

' **And why is that, I thought we agreed you need to open up?** '

'Yes I know but this . . . it's too much and all there thoughts on me are all wrong.'

Ddraig wasn't going to explain to him why that was, he had learned over his years that which isn't explained will be invented to fit the situation. ' **You will be fine, if it is really that bad I'm sure you could go and talk to your companion** '

Issei was still munching on his sandwich but wasn't really paying attention to the world around him, which made it really easy for Kiba to walk up the hillside unannounced.

"What are you doing camped out all alone up here?"

"Issei looked at him for a minute, then decided to answer, "eating"

"Ha well I can see that, didn't I tell you we eat in the club room?" Kiba asked, not really remembering if he told Issei or not.

"No"

"Oh well now you know, well classes are starting soon, better finish up quick" Kiba stood up and extended his right hand, an offer to help Issei up. He was happy that he took it.

"People have really taken an interest in you haven't they?" Kiba observed as they walked past a group of girls who fawned over Kiba. Issei couldn't stop noticing, he kept hearing all the various situations his classmates had envisioned as to how he ended up so shy or with a scar on his face. He was really sick of the nicknames though, he had learned that Kiba was known as the Golden Prince of Kuoh, he had even heard that Rias and Akeno were the schools two idols. He himself had even gotten a name, two actually. By the end of the day, the most of the girls were calling him the Scarred Prince while the boys began calling him the Scared Prince, both on account of how shy he was. Issei didn't really care, Ddraig said people were going to think whether he said anything or not so Issei stayed silent, he stayed silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **NinjaFang1331 - I'm happy you enjoyed, and thank you for your constant support. It means a lot!**

 **Roxas2017 - Glad to see you liked it, and yes I will try to keep updating, but I'm not sure what College is going to do to my schedule.**

 **Plasma Dragon 312 - I hope I don't keep you too long, and about Akeno being in the harem . . . you nailed it, I won't go into why (Spoilers!) but yes she won't be in the harem.**

 **PhantomSoul2015 - Yeah the battle between Issei and Dohnaseek will happen within three or four chapters, it should be fun to write!**

 **Kael Invoker - Thanks for the compliment!, about romance in this story; It's a ways out, like eight or so chapters, possibly more, I was thinking having it start somewhere around Riser but now I am not so sure. I like your idea about the one shot with Kuroka, might save that idea for another story . . . Yes Issei's revenge will be bitter sweat, and about Ophis, I like the idea, but if you don't mid me asking, how would Issei get in contact with her without the Old Satan faction intervening?**

* * *

 **I think I mentioned that I was moving off to college next week, if I didn't well now you know. Because I am lazy I haven't packed or gotten my stuff cleared out. I have to do all that this coming week so I'm not sure how much time I will have to write, I am sorry ahead of time if I don't get a chapter up by the end of next week, if I don't then the next chapter will likely be the first chapter I post in college. I am sorry you all have to suffer for my selfishness but real life takes priority right now, sorry to have to do this.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was a long chapter, Issei and Kiba start to build a bond, He finally starts school and Rias has no idea what to do with Issei. Yup that about sums it up. Ok so before I go too much further I want to talk about Kiba, yeah I didn't write him as a 'holy prince' instead he is kind of a more . . . talkative prince. the reason is simple, I can't write him as the overly noble person he is in the light novels, I tried a few times in this chapter but every time I read it it just felt wrong, so I wrote him this way, I hope all you Kiba fans aren't too upset. If you are oh well, (die handsome!). This chapter kind of dragged on but there were some necessary things that needed to be written, I just hope it didn't feel rushed, that is above all what I am trying to avoid.**

 **This story has been lacking in areas of action so next chapter will be the battle between Rias and peerage against Viser, it won't be long but I hope I can at least make it interesting. I will be following cannon up until the peace conference to a degree, (Obviously the whole Asia situation will not be cannon).**

 **Now before I go into the harem list and things such as that I have been reminded by a moderator that rating MA is not allowed on this sight sooooo, I can't write detailed lemons or risk my story being taken down :( So in order to solve that issue I will either only do the role play of the characters and let your guys mind do the rest or I will do this story similar to the light novels, where Issei isn't sure how to respond to the girls feelings (No he will not be perverted, its literally not possible for him to be that way). Ok on to who will be in the harem, you guys voted and made your opinions known and harem won 13 to surprisingly 0.**

 **Included: Rias, Koneko, likely Asia, not sure who else**

 **Definitely not included: Fem Vali, (he is a dude in this story, sorry), Akeno, Grayfia.**

 **Sorry to all you Akeno fans, I am one as well but I am writing her a bit more seductive than in the light novel, or I am trying to at least. Issei for obvious reasons can't like her in that way. I think that answers just about everything, but as always if I missed anything, feel free to review or send me a PM and until next time, Cya peeps!**


	9. Chapter 9

By the time he and Kiba got back to the cafeteria, it was mostly empty, with the exception of a few people studying, Issei put his tray on one of the carts and almost smacked into Kiba as he turned around.

"Alright well I have math next, so this is where we part" Kiba smiled as he looked at Issei with familial concern, "If I remember from what Rias told me you have gym next"

"You're not going?"

"This is where our schedules differ, hey it's not that bad it is only for one period, besides I will be by the door waiting for you when it ends" Kiba tried to sound convincing, Sona had planned it like this for a reason, both her and Rias wanted to see how he could handle himself on his own. "You will be fine if it becomes too much just ask the teacher to leave."

Issei could only nod his head, he didn't mind having the blonds help, his presence usually stopped people from questioning him, in a sense it felt like Kiba was protecting him. He watched as Kiba walked away, and once again he was alone, on his own, but not helpless.

' **Shall we?** '

Taking a deep breath Issei entered the doors to the locker rooms, everyone noticing him enter stopped, wondering what he would do. He turned right, an attempt to avoid the many pairs of eyes and walked around a set of lockers, allowing him some privacy in the corner.

A few curious eyes took a chance and peered around the wall of lockers to sneak a peek at the new kid.

"Wow look at all those marks, are those scars?" A kid whispered he couldn't take his eyes of the boy's body. The scars were very noticeable, but so was his body. You could see where his ribs whereas the skin still stretched over the bones, Issei had eaten well lately, but it would take awhile for him to regain everything he had lost.

"I guess those rumors about him being beaten by his parents are true," another said as Issei finished changing. "How could someone live with that?"

Issei wasn't sure how gym would go, but when he turned around to find four people staring at him, he didn't think it would go smoothly. Issei turned around to leave, he didn't want to make a scene, but the teacher came in and gave the five-minute warning.

* * *

"Alright since we are so close to the end of the year, why don't we do some time trials to see how much you lot have improved since the start of the year" The teacher spoke as everyone poured out of the locker rooms. "Now where is em. . . Issei Hyoudou" the teacher asked as he looked over the students, they started to spread apart revealing Issei tucked in the back of the mass of students.

"According to this note from your parents, you are . . . here it is," the teacher paused for a moment as he flipped through pages on his clipboard, "Issei is excused from all physical activities and shall use his Gym class as a study hall," he looked up after finishing the note, looking directly at Issei, "not going to happen, you're going to participate, whether you like it or not. Now _everyone_ form up" he began to walk to the bleachers letting the students organize themselves into two lines.

"And go!" the teacher yelled, clicking the stopwatch, timing their runs.

Issei's feeling of uneasiness only increased as the number of kids in front of him dwindled. He had started in the middle of the line, but as the pairs of students sprinted away from the line a number of people in front of him narrowed into single digits.

"And go!"

Five people now.

"Go!"

Only four.

"Ready. . . Go!"

Three.

Issei couldn't stop shaking, he was nervous all over, the uneasy feeling he was experiencing was growing, and he didn't know what to do.

' **You need to calm down Issei, you can't just go and do something reckless every time you are scared or afraid** ' Ddraig spoke attempting to smooth things over before his partner did something he would regret.

'You were the one that said I had no feelings!'

' **You have feelings, you just don't understand which ones correspond to which emotions** '

Issei was so busy talking with Ddraig that he failed to notice he was next in line to run.

' **Issei just run!** '

He didn't hesitate, Issei ran, he wasn't even thinking as he let his legs carry him wherever they wanted to go. So he ran and ran and ran, finishing the course and still he ran, out the door past Kiba. Running from the fears constantly following him.

* * *

' **Partner, you need to return** ' the dragon spoke as softly as he could, but he still wasn't reaching Issei.

Issei had finally stopped running, he devil powers could only carry him so far, he was sitting down on a park bench breathing heavily. Issei really didn't know why he ran, it was just a test, a test that he had passed until he ran out of the doors and out of school.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought as enough oxygen returned to his brain, allowing him to think somewhat clearly. 'Why do I always do this Ddraig, in the hospital, when I was introduced to Rias, heck even when Grayfia came into my room, Why?' He was now reaching out to Ddraig, he wanted answers, but from the dragon's perspective, this was a cry for help.

' **. . .** ' Ddraig had to choose his words carefully, he knew that Issei needed help, and the way he saw it this Rias person was a quick solution, but he needed his partner to see it that way. But he also needed his new host to understand some things. ' **Partner, there are some things that I need to explain to you, consequences of the sacred gear within you** ' Ddraig knew that this wasn't perhaps the best time, but considering the previous possessors awoke the last time Issei became enraged, he was afraid the next time he wouldn't be able to prevent _it_.

' **Within the sacred gear lies my consciousness, you know this as you can speak with me, however, there lies others as well, the previous possessors of the sacred gear** '

Ddraig had successfully taken Issei's attention, as he could tell his host was focused solely on his voice.

Issei was hoping this was going somewhere, he wanted to know _why_ he was the way he is, though part of him already knew the answer he couldn't, no wouldn't believe that he was possibly the cause of all this. So he listened.

' **A sacred gear has many abilities, but few forms. The Boosted Gear has three, the red gauntlet on your arm is the first of the three forms, this would be considered your "normal" state, then when you have trained some and understand yourself better you could possibly enter what's called Balance Breaker** ' Ddraig wasn't going to go too much into the logistics of it, he really needed to explain the danger Issei was now controlling.

'Ok and the third?" Issei asked wondering why the dragon had stopped.

' **Promise me you will never EVER go searching for this power** ' Ddraig didn't mean to shout but he wasn't sure if he was getting the point across, this was dangerous, and Ddraig knew this all too well.

'I promise, now what is it and what does it have to do with me?'

' **The last form of the sacred gear is something called Juggernaut Drive** '

'What is that?' the way the dragon said it, made Issei curious why.

' **It is a cursed form that is born of hate and anger, once you take this form it consumes you Issei, I don't just mean in mind and body . . .** ' Ddraig paused, this was the dangerous part of Juggernaut Drive. ' **Your normal mode takes stamina, however, Juggernaut Drive takes your life force** '

The words hung in the air, like snow lightly falling.

'What do you mean it takes my life force?' Issei had a good idea what the dragon was talking about but he was hoping he was wrong, the last thing he needed right now was to be told that the one being he could easily talk with was a potential threat to his life.

' **If you enter Juggernaut Drive partner, you WILL die** '

'Great'

* * *

Kiba wanted to do something but technically he couldn't, all he could do was watch and wait for Rias to act. He wasn't worried about what Rias would do, he was more worried about how Issei would react, this wasn't the first time Rias had chastised him. Issei had admitted that he was afraid of her, and this would definitely not help their relationship. Kiba just wished that he could help him.

Issei had his head down, he wasn't really sure what to do. He could feel Rias's disapproving eyes staring at him with mixed compassion, but it wasn't just her looking down on him, he could feel Kiba's as well along with Akeno's. He wasn't really sure if Koneko cared, her emotions were unchanging but something was off right now, and he couldn't place it. He just wished Rias would yell at him or hug him or something, the lack of anything was becoming increasingly unnerving.

"Should I even ask why you ran?" Issei could hear the annoyance, but the sadness was just as clear.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Rias didn't realize she had shouted until she noticed Akeno looking at her with wide eyes. It was rare she raised her voice especially when directed at her peerage.

Issei was looking up now, she had been pushy before but this was different. There was anger but confusion, he stole a glance at her eyes and was surprised at what stared back. He saw what he could only assume was anger with confusion and compassion all mixed with concern, he was staring at a reflection of his own mess of emotions, and it scared him.

Kiba was shaken, he had only seen Rias yell like that a scarce few times, and usually, it was at her family, not _her_ family. "Ahem," Kiba spoke unsure of how far she would go, yes she was his king but that didn't mean chivalry was solely for her. "Yeah Issei screwed up, but come on cut him some slack"

"I think he should be punished" all eyes went to Akeno, she would normally have given Rias some advice by now but it was clear as to why she hadn't.

Issei stepped back at those words, Akeno had crossed a line that he eventually knew she would cross, but he didn't think it would be this soon or with everyone around.

"Akeno, not helping" Rias looked down, Akeno was difficult to deal with at times but she had become increasingly demanding since she was charged with Issei's care. "Who put you in charge of his care?"

"In charge of no, but I am his senior and I should have some say in his _punishment_ "

Issei was back peddling to the door with every word the devil spoke, he knew it couldn't be possible but her words with messing with his head.

Ddraig was simply sick of the argument and spoke his mind to all, " **Do you all wish to die?** "

The booming voice of the fire-breather filled the room, silencing any arguments left. " **Are you all just going to stand there and argue or are you actually going to do something, Rias I'm sure Sirzechs mentioned the rules of our agreement?** '

"Yes, he-"

" **Then help him,** " The green light on Issei's wrist began to shine brighter, " **Rias's queen . . . you are playing with fire, understand who you are pursuing before you cause any more strife.** " Ddraig paused as he let his words sink in, this was supposed to be for his partners benefit, and everything he had seen with a few expectations had been more hurtful than helpful.

" **Now if you are all civil, will you please help him, he needs it in more ways you can imagine** " Ddraig had always taken what he wanted when he was still himself or with any number of previous hosts but, Issei had changed all that, for the first time in over a Millenia Ddraig felt himself change, and he rather liked it.

* * *

Issei walked home with little on his mind, he was still disturbed by Akeno's actions she was beginning to remind him of another girl. One he never wanted to remember but kept popping up; in his sleep, in the wind when walking home, even in Akeno's voice. Kiba had offered to walk him home for the day but he declined, it wasn't that he didn't want the company, it was just . . .

Issei wasn't sure how he fit in, with Rias or in school or with anything, it was really starting to weigh on him. He just wished the day would end.

* * *

The day hadn't been anything special, Kiba woke him up, they walked to school and met up with the girls and yet there was a blanket of silence covering each of them and everyone could see it. Issei hadn't said a word the entire walk, the rest of them much the same. For them, the dragon had basically told them to help him or else and while both Kiba and Rias wanted to desperately they had no idea how. It was a never-ending circle of unsolved problems and unanswered questions. The school grounds were nearing and Issei was starting to drift away from them, taking a different route to the classroom but stopped when Rias spoke her first words of the morning, "Issei I expect you in the Club this afternoon" Issei didn't bother nodding, he didn't think it would change the current state of things, so he resumed walking to class.

* * *

The day had passed with little issues, but walking to the old building made something twist in his gut. He hadn't spoken with any of them all day, not when Kiba attempted to talk to him in class or when Rias helped him with his homework, not even when Koneko sat down next to him on the hill where he ate his lunch. He knew that once he walked through those double doors, he was going to have to talk with at least one of them, so gathering his thoughts he took a step and pushed through the old oak entryway. Everyone was already there, Rias sitting behind her desk with Akeno in sofa seat close by. Koneko sat opposite of her munching on a muffin. It took a second more for Issei to locate Kiba, he was sitting in a far corner reading a book. He was the first to notice Issei enter and offered a friendly smile.

"Ah Issei thank you for joining us, please take a seat there are some things I need to explain to you," Rias looked up from her papers and motioned for Issei to sit. So he sat.

Break

Issei sat in the clubroom as Rias had called it, he had been here before but he didn't realize the old school building was on their actual school grounds, or that he was a part of the Occult Research Club. Which wasn't really even a real club as Rias had just explained, it was basically an explanation for why the group of them hung out so often. She was about to go into the explanation of the three great powers but stopped when Akeno whispered something to her.

"I see, alright everyone we have a mission from the Archduke" Rias spoke while Akeno prepared a teleportation circle, "Stay close Issei"

* * *

Issei was looking at an abandoned warehouse, Rias had said they had a mission and then everything was covered in red light.

'Ddraig what just happened?' Issei asked the dragon, as he was instantly in unfamiliar territory.

' **You have been teleported, most likely by the queen** ' Ddraig said as he sensed the demonic presence from within the abandoned building. ' **You are not the only devils here, there is** _ **something**_ **in there, be careful** '.

Rias turned away from the building and speaking clearly, "We have been tasked with the elimination of a stray devil, Viser. She has given into her lust and desire, betraying her master. She will pay for these crimes".

"Apparently she has been luring unsuspecting humans here and feasting off their blood." Akeno said giving some info Issei really didn't want to know.

"Issei pay attention to-as we do battle tonight" Rias was about to say my, but then thought it might give Issei the wrong idea. 'I have never had to be so cautious around someone before, even Gasper is willing to speak to me' Rias thought as she walked forward, motioning for the rest of her peerage to follow. Lifting the old rolling doors the warehouse was filled with moonlight, but shadows danced on the walls as the group entered the night filled building.

"Blood" Koneko stiffened some as she pinched her nose closed, "gross"

Issei was already alert but now his eyes were wandering to the dark corners of the building where he still couldn't quite see.

"What's this I smell?" the voice made everyone stop and look around, the metal walls allowed the voice to bounce around some, making it difficult to find who spoke. "Oh it is something sweet"

The first thing they saw was her face, as her floating form towered above them by twenty feet at least.

"Stray devil Viser, in the name of the Markey of Gremory, I will put you down!"

"Let's see it, little girl, I would love to see more of you though" the stray teased as the rest of her deformed body came out from the shadows. "Especially that _lovely_ crimson hair of yours, I wonder what other parts of you turn crimson!" and then she lunged.

Issei was still in shock, this _thing_ was a devil turned stray? Her face was still beautiful along with the upper half of her body but the lower half. . . Issei was terrified of her, he never thought he could be more terrified of girls after what Chloe had done to him but Visor was a monster. With her eight massive tarantula legs, each as thick as he was an extended past his height by a good couple of feet. And her abdomen that had a mouth lined with teeth, each big enough to rip his arm off if he got close enough.

"Issei!" He looked away from the monster for a second and tried to find the voice that called him. Rias stood by Akeno while Kiba was a blur around the stray devil. He almost forgot where he was and what he was doing when he noticed Koneko holding a lollipop, licking it without a care in the world.

Issei walked over to them keeping his attention on the fight.

"Are you ok?"

"Issei"

"Hello?"

Issei was too focused on the fight to really pay attention to whatever Rias was talking about, he was worrying for his friend's safety but the more he looked, the more he realized that Kiba was holding his own against the giant devil morph.

* * *

"Why don't we cut you down a few pegs" Kiba lunged into the fight dashing quickly from left to right with incredible speed.

"For someone so gorgeous, you really don't know how to treat a _lady_!" Visor thrust her left arm out in an attempt to catch Kiba as he danced around the many legs but he was prepared for it.

*Thud*

"You are no lady Visor, you are not even a devil" Kiba spoke, landing softly finishing the arching cut of his sword.

Visor saw her arm fall before she felt the pain, then she felt the copious amount of blood leave her body, making her light-headed. Trying to steady herself she took a step back in order to balance herself but instead tripped over her severed limb, bringing her back legs to the ground.

Kiba took the moment to steal a glance in Rias's direction, where he found Issei staring in awe. Giving his friend a smile, he lept back to the fallen stray.

* * *

He now understood why Rias spoke so highly of him, his sword work was amazing, he had managed to cut off one of Visors arms with a swift arcing stroke, which then tripped Visor, it was almost if he planned for it to happen.

"Aren't you just a pest!" she bounded back kicking Kiba with one of her many hairy legs, he was still in the air, unprepared for it at fell tumbling to the floor. He didn't stay down for long as he held up the flat side of his blade, blocking Visors supposedly finishing blow to the knight.

"And you need to be taught some manners!" he spoke pushing her off him, as he took off in blur, running faster than Issei's eyes could follow, but he knew where his friend was, Every time Visor screamed in rage and pain he could see where he was, or where the nicks on her body started pouring red, he could see where the knight had been.

"Shouldn't we help him?" He didn't really say it to anyone specific, but it just didn't seem right for them all to be sitting here watching Kiba while he put his life on the line.

"Koneko, if you would" Rias, spoke looking down at her rook.

She walked over to Issei and held up her lollipop, "If you drop it, break it or lick it I will break your hand" she then shoved it into his hand, with a bit more force than necessary.

Issei was really surprised at the action, but he was more surprised that she just calmly walked into the fight with no fear, he couldn't see any in her posture or in her movements. While he wasn't paralyzed anymore, he was still shaking some and was definitely still frightened by the giant beast lady.

Koneko had gone right up to one of her legs and was about to punch it but Visor noticed and stepped on her instead.

Issei was running before he noticed, he could hear Rias telling him to come back but he didn't care, she should be the one helping her out not him. It was then he realized that Visor wasn't standing anymore, Kiba had stopped his attack as well and just looked on as the stray was lifted off the ground, a few inches at first then a good foot. Issei was in awe, he had stopped running to look at the feat before him, Koneko was _carrying_ Visor, the stray was now completely off the ground, Issei was so amazed he barely heard Koneko say "fly" before she launched the devil across the warehouse where she stayed, still and unmoving.

"What just happened?" Issei was the first to speak, he had just witnessed some amazing and questionable instances.

Rias and Akeno walked passed him and went to where Visor had started to get up, he was about to go after them and demand why they hadn't done anything when a hand clasped his shoulder, holding him in place. Issei was wide-eyed, Kiba was standing behind him with nothing but a few scratches and ripped clothes, his heartwarming smile across his face like nothing had ever happened. His staring was interrupted when something gripped his hand.

"Thank you" Koneko spoke as she took the lollipop from his hand and walked off to where Akeno was shooting varying sizes of lightning on the already damaged Visor.

"Come on" Kiba urged him forward as the two of them walked up behind Rias and Akeno.

Rias said something to Akeno which Issei didn't catch, but Akeno back up allowing Rias to stand as close as she wished to Visor's limp form.

"Any last words"

"Spoiled bitch"

Rias ignored her as she raised her hands, a ball of deep red magic began to form within them.

"In the name of the noble house of Gremory, I purge you Visor from this world!" her hands lowered and the mass descended onto Visor, the scream was cut short as the crimson ball began to expand and cover Visor's body.

Issei watched as the stray began to dissipate, her very being began to dissolve and float away as little specs of red light. Issei watched as they rose up and out of the skylights in the collapsing building, becoming nothing but stardust. He watched until he couldn't see them any longer, tilting his head down he noticed that the rest of the peerage was staring at him.

"Alright everyone, let's go home"

"Yes president"

Rias began walking out of the building but looked back at Issei. She wondered what went on behind those cloudy eyes, wondered if there was even anything behind them. The rest of the group had already exited the building but she couldn't bring herself to call for him. She looked at him as he gazed up through the skylight, looking at something she couldn't see. The holes in the warehouse walls allowed for the crisp night wind to sweep her hair around her legs.

Issei turned to see that everyone had left, save one redhead whose hair waved brightly in the dark building. He just looked at her while she looked at him, both wondering what to do.

Deciding the staring contest had gone on long enough, Rias spoke up " Is it always going to be like this?" she waited a few moments wondering if she was going to get a response, "Damn it Issei, I want to help you but I can't if all you do is stay silent and ignore me. I understand that you have been through some hard times but we-I need you to see all of that" she pointed over her shoulder, "is in the past, and while Koneko is emotionless and Akeno is somewhat . . ." she decided if she was going to let off some of her frustration she might as well speak the truth, "intimidating and rather flirtatious, she means well. I don't have to tell you about Kiba." she paused catching her breath, Issei hadn't stopped staring at her, and while his expression had not changed, she thought she saw a shift in his posture. She extended her arm, hand out as an angel would to a beggar, "So please Issei, won't you come home to us?"

Issei could tell by the glistening of her cheek in the moonlight that she was crying. This wasn't something he had expected, and once again he was surprised at her actions, he didn't know why but he began walking forward. He didn't know if it was one word or all of them together, but something clicked in his head and he knew that he needed her. As each step echoed throughout the building he wondered just how had he not seen it before, all the times she criticized him, all times he had gone against her wishes, they all seemed distant and irrelevant in that moment. He reached out for her hand, but then paused, lowering it and taking a few more steps.

Rias couldn't contain her happiness when Issei looked right in her eyes and hugged her, she didn't care that he stood over her and it felt awkward or that her shoulder was becoming wet with his tears, she was happy. Happy that he finally had accepted her, now she just had to get him to accept the rest of her peerage, with that thought in mind, she hugged him back.

* * *

Issei had left the warehouse and to his surprise Rias had tagged along, walking back with him the whole way. He usually never spoke on his walks, well except to Ddraig but he didn't have to actually _speak_ with him. He noticed a few times where her mouth shifted and opened as if to ask a question, but she always closed it and should her head, disregarding whatever thought came to mind. But Rias seemed determined to ask a question.

"Issei do you hate me?"

It seemed to clear the previous tension of the almost silent walk but filled it with a more personal pressure. Issei didn't really know how to answer, sure he was scared of her, even afraid but he didn't think he hated her. You could be fearful of someone and not despise them, couldn't you?

' **Yes I believe the phrase you are looking for is, It is better the be feared than to be hated,** " Ddraig mentioned just as Issei started spiraling into confusion.

Issei took a moment away from his thoughts and shifted his focus to the quote, he felt like he had heard it before but he couldn't recall where from. It still didn't make much sense, why would anyone want to be feared, he supposed that it gave the person a certain amount of power but, it came at a cost, one Issei knew all too well.

"No"

Rias was about to speak again but noticed Issei still had more to say, "But I am afraid of . ." Issei mumbled the last part, he thought he was ready to tell her but it kind of came out as a mumble.

"Issei you have nothing to be afraid of, we will protect you" she still didn't understand as Issei should his head side to side, "Girls, I am afraid of girls"

Rias momentarily stopped as Issei blurted out the words, how could it not be shocking, he was afraid of girls, afraid of _her_. It all made sense now, why he winced when she raised her voice or when he had been too terrified to speak to her. She began wondering just how much courage it took for him to finally tell her.

The walk was rather silent after that, Rias was trying to come up with a way for her to still help him, but now it wasn't a question of what was he afraid of, it was more how can she get him to trust her.

Issei didn't bother to say anything after that, he knew Rias was thinking about what this information meant. He was done speaking anyways, done thinking too as Issei counted the steps back to his apartment.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Wargame-sama - Yeah Sona will likely not be in the harem, though I am still not sure which direction I am taking Serafall so anything is possible! Thak you for reviewing!**

 **NinjaFang1331 - Thank you for your continuous support, you have no idea how much it helps me keep writing when someone wants to read it, so here is to another chapter!**

 **Xperior - Hmm, Ophis is an interesting choice. I will have to think about it, thank you for reviewing!**

 **Xerzo LotCN - First off thanks for the information, I guess that person wasn't a moderator, it did give me a good scare though. Thank you for reviewing, I am less concerned about writing lemons now because of it. I did some "research" into the sight and yes you are right lemons are all over everywhere and they don't seem to be suffering so I guess things are not really monitored like the say they are. I guess this means I should start practicing writing a few haha.**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, well I did say my next chapter would be posted in college but I didn't think it would take me this long to post another chapter. I am not going to give excuses so I will just say sorry. I am trying to figure this whole new school thing out. Anyways, you peeps didn't come here to listen to problems you came for a story! So yeah about this chapter, Issei panics again, he learns about Juggernaut Drive (This may come sooner than you think), they killed Visor and Rias grasps the extent of Issei's problems. So how did I do on the action part of this chapter, to me it felt disconnected from the scene but I couldn't get it to sound they way I wanted to, I re wrote that part three or four times and decided I wasn't going to get it any better. in other news, I changed the photo to a picture of Issei that I drew, so you guys could have a look into my version of Issei. I think that's about it, I hope it doesn't take this long for me to speak to you all again, but until next time (whenever it happens to be) Cya, peeps!  
**


End file.
